The Crest of Origin
by SiegeCAYNE
Summary: The gang are met with a new evil capable of destroying the whole digiworld. And with the discovery of a corrupted crest, it's one of their own who they have to defeat or worse... kill. Everyone will have to face their fears and save the digiworld once again. Will they rise or will they fall?
1. Chapter 1

UPDATE (06/09/2016): I have edited some parts of the fanfiction including my never ending behavior on typing alright wrong every single time. I hope it's better for future readers and for readers who are confused as to what was really happening.

Hey! So this is the very first fanfiction that I'm going to publicly post on the site. So exciting! I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope it doesn't end up being another one of my "I have no future in writing I'm not gonna continue this" stories. Hope that doesn't happen (I REALLY HOPE IT DOESN'T HAPPEN).

Anyways, I love Digimon and will always love Digimon until the day death catches up with me.

Oh! And also please spare me from the grammar comments. I'll try my best to lessen my grammar errors as much as I can.

So here it goes!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon.

CHAPTER ONE

It's been 2 years ever since the chosen children last visited the digital world. Their summer had just started and everyone decided to pay a visit so they could catch up with their digimons. They decided that they would go to Jou's house and prepare their picknick food.

"Why do we have to do this at my house! Couldn't we just do it someplace else?" Yelled Jou, seeing everyone at the kitchen preparing snacks. He didn't expect anyone to just come to his house for preparations without his consent.

10 minutes ago...

"I wonder if the others are ready to go already." Jou said yawning just waking up from his sleep. "I'm hungry, I wonder what I should make? Cereal? A sandwich?" just then he smelled something cooking in the kitchen. "That smells tasty! Wait... Mama and Papa aren't here today so... WHO THE HECK IS COOKING!?" Jou ran to the kitchen only to see Taichi and the others there preparing snacks and chatting with each other. "Oh hey Jou! We thought you wouldn't wake up." Said Taichi. Jou started to steam up. Taichi looked at Jou curiously.

"Jou, are you allright? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"TAICHI!? WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING JUST BARGING INTO MY HOUSE WITHOUT ASKING!?" Jou yelled.

"We needed a place to make the snacks. And the door was unlocked so we just went in." Taichi laughed.

Now... "badabing"

"Well your place was the nearest to the school so we thought you wouldn't mind." Koushiro said finishing some sandwiches.

Jou sighed. '_It's impossible to argue with these people.' _ he thought to himself and just gave up.

"Well you could have at least told me you were coming." Jou sighed and went back to his room so he could change his clothes.

7 minutes later...

"All right! The food's prepared, everyone's here. What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Daisuke yelled.

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

They walked towards the school. Everyone was laughing and talking about how they missed their digimon. Suddenly a shadow appeared next to them.

"What the?" Taichi said turning around. He searched his surroundings but didn't see anything.

"Hey Taichi, what's the matter?" Hikari asked looking at his brother. Taichi shook his head and gave one more look.

"Nothing, I guess I'm just imagining things again." he said giving a faint smile towards his sister.

"Okay..." Kari said.

When they reached the school, they went straight towards the computer lab. "We're lucky that it's just the beginning of summer break today." Miyako said putting her arms behind her head. Yamato and Sora sat down next to each other and were talking about seeing Piyomon and Gabumon again. "What do you think they've been doing for so long?" Yamato said. Sora smiled and said, "Having fun. Plus, they're probably waiting for us already, happy, jumping up and down." Yamato smiled back but suddenly turned his back and blushed. Sora giggled at the sight of his boyfriend being embarassed. Taichi saw the two behind him and walked towards them. "After two years you're still that shy Yamato?" he grinned. "Shut up Taichi!" Yamato said, his face turning red. Taichi grinned. Suddenly he felt someone behind his back. A hand holding his shoulder.

_Chosen children..._

Taichi turned around only to find no one behind him.

"Are you all right Taichi?" Sora asked.

"I thought I heard someone talk. You didn't hear anything?" Sora and Yamato shook their heads. Taichi started becoming a little concerned as to what's happening. He turned around and scratched his head. "I must be seeing things after all this excitement." He said letting out a laugh. "Must be." Sora said.

Taichi turned towards Koushiro and the others in front of the computer.

_'__What the heck was that? Probably nothing. I'm Just a little tired because I couldn't sleep last night. That's got to be it.' _

"Are you guys ready?" Koushiro said. Taichi looked up and took out his digivice. "Let's have fun everyone!" he shouted and everyone nodded in agreement. "DIGIPORT OPEN!" a flash of light appeared and everyone disappeared from the computer lab.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed it even for just a little bit. I know there's nothing much happening in this chapter but I need something to build up the story on. My apologies for anyone who didn't like it as much. I promise I'll try to make chapter two a little more exciting.

If you guys would like to give me some pointers on what could happen next it is much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon.

CHAPTER TWO

"The digiworld hasn't changed that much since the last time we came here. " Yamato said as they were all looking around the area. They were in a forest at that time looking for a nice place to set up for the picnic. "Seems like it's going to be one peaceful day. What a relief!" Mimi said gleefully realizing that they were finally able to have a nice get together without any huge catastrophe that's going to happen.

"That's true Mimi, it has been quite peaceful since we got in the digiworld." Koushiro said carrying a red duffle bag with a white strap. He let out a huge sigh and continued looked around their surroundings.

"So, does anyone know where our digimon are?" Ken asked the group realizing that they've been walking around for a while and none of their digimon have appeared. Everyone stared at Ken.

"You're right." Taichi said. Ken fell to the floor in a comedic way. "None of you noticed that our digimon aren't with us? " Ken said.

"Come to think about it, I don't see any digimon in the forest either" Iori said noticing that only the sound of rustling leaves was heard.

Everyone started to get concerned. Koushiro opened his laptop and tried contacting Gennai for some help. Taichi and the others looked around the forest to see if there were any digimon around. They split up into five groups to get more ground. Taichi went with Hikari, Takeru went with Yamato, Iori went with Miyako, Daisuke went with Ken, and Mimi went with Sora.

Koushiro patiently waited for a reply from Gennai while the others looked. "There must be something that happened here while we were gone." Koushiro said to himself. Suddenly, Koushiro received an email from Gennai. He opened the email and wasn't happy with what he read. '_No way…'_

A few minutes later, everyone regrouped and shared what they have found out. "There were no digimons from where me and Hikari were at." Taichi said. "So did ours." Takeru and Miyako said and looked at the others. Daisuke and Sora shook their heads and said their find was a dead end too.

"So all the digimon here have vanished. But why?" Yamato asked thinking about some theories as to where the digimons could be. Koushiro suddenly stood up and ran to their bags. "Koushiro, what's wrong?" Sora asked. Koushiro then went through his bag and took out the basket where they put their food into earlier. He placed it in the middle of the group. Everyone was confused as to why he did this but then one by one their stomachs started grumbling.

"Maybe we should eat first. After all, we were here to have a picnic right?" Koushiro said and everyone looked at one another. They forgot the main reason why they were there in the first place. Taichi looked at Koushiro and noticed he was looking a bit glum.

With that Taichi smiled and said, "You're right Koushiro! Everyone, we got caught up again. I know this is serious but we can't deny we're all hungry."

Koushiro looked at Taichi still with that glum expression on his face. Everyone started looking a little helpless seeing the big picnic basket in front of them.

"I am hungry…" Daisuke said without any second thought.

"I'm not, there's this thing that's happening and all you think of is food." Miyako said standing up but then sat down after her stomach grumbled a bit louder. Everyone laughed.

"Then no arguments! Let's eat!" Taichi yelled. Everyone agreed and started preparing the food. While they were eating, Taichi sat next to Koushiro and looked at him seriously. Koushiro not realizing that there was someone next to him jumped at the sight of Taichi.

"T-Taichi! You scared me!" Koushiro said with Taichi still staring at him. "Spill whatever you were supposed to say to us when you're ready okay?" Taichi coldly replied. Koushiro didn't know what to reply to that but nodded.

A few hours later, they packed their belongings and did one more round before calling it quits. "It's starting to get dark here. Maybe we should return tomorrow and continue searching then." Yamato suggested. Everyone had no choice since they can't stay here longer or their parents would start to worry. They planned to meet in the forest the next day and continue their search.

Taichi, who was fixing his bag, heard someone whimpering.

_No one can hear me… Please… anyone… help me…_

"_It's that voice again…" Taichi thought._

_What? Hello… did someone hear me? Please answer me…_

"_Ye-" _just as Taichi was about to reply, someone patted him on the shoulder. Surprised, Taichi dropped his bag and turned around.

"Koushiro?" Taichi looked at his friend holding his laptop. "Are you finally going to tell us what's happening?" Taichi asked Koushiro who was tightening his grip of the laptop.

"I'll tell them tomorrow. But Taichi, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it Koushiro?"

"Gennai said to tell you this earlier but -" Koushiro was cut off when Taichi interrupted his saying, "Everyone was there and you needed to distract them."

"Y-yeah… Anyways, Gennai wanted me to tell you _Be careful not to tamper with things that aren't supposed to be tampered with._"

Taichi looked at Koushiro shocked. "_What does Gennai mean? Could it be that the voices I've been hearing? I should tell Koushiro."_

"Koushiro, there's something I-"Just then, Sora called them and said to hurry up. Taichi sighed and yelled back to Sora, "Yeah! We're coming!"

"Taichi what were you going to say?" Koushiro asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Taichi said and walked to where the others are already.

When they returned, Taichi couldn't stop thinking about the voice that spoke to him earlier.

_"__What does it mean by help me? Maybe there's a connection to that voice and the digimon vanishing but how? Maybe if I rest a bit it would help out."_

Taichi curled up in his blanket and closed his eyes. He quickly drifted to sleep and had started dreaming.

_It was dark, there were no walls, no light. Taichi was floating in the darkness._

"_Is anybody here?" He asked. Just then a blast of cold air surrounded him._

_You can hear me right?_

"_That voice…" Taichi turned around and gasped. It was a black shadowy figure with blood red eyes. It was smiling at Taichi._

_You can see me right?_

"_Just what the heck are you…"_

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon

CHAPTER THREE

"_Just what the heck are you…"_

_Taichi looked at the shadow figure in front of him. Its smile grew wider and its eyes glowed brighter._

_I knew it… You're here to help me?_

"_Help you? What do you mean? And why am I the only that can see you?" Taichi asked it. His smile grew even bigger._

_The surrounding started to get colder. Taichi started shivering. His body started feeling numb. He couldn't move nor breathe._

"_W-what are you d-doing? " Taichi's body got colder and colder._

_He saw the figure started to raise what looks like his skin but was in fact a dark hood._

_As it was raising its hood, Taichi couldn't bare the freezing temperature and was starting to black out._

_Before he could pass out he saw the figures neck. Taichi noticed something on it._

_'__T-that s-symbol…' Taichi thought but could not handle it anymore and started drifting off._

_Ah… Wait! You have to help me! Please don't leave!_

_The figure pulled back it's hood and ran to Taichi's but he disappeared before he could grab him._

Taichi woke up gasping for air. It was all a haze for him. He started looking for anything to hold on to but suddenly fell to the ground. Hikari, who was sleeping above him heard the fall and looked down.

"Taichi? Why are you on the ground?" Hikari said half asleep. Then she noticed that his brother was shivering crazy. "Taichi!" She yelled and went down. She held her brothers hand then let it go instantly.

"You're freezing! What's going on?" Hikari started to get worried and took her blanket down to warm up his brother.

"H-hikari?" Taichi said in a whispering tone. Suddenly, their parents came in the room and saw Taichi.

"Mama! Something's wrong with Taichi. He's cold!" Hikari said to her parents. Their father walked towards them and held his sons head. "He's freezing!" Their mother called 119 while Hikari and their father gave him more blankets. "He's still shivering…" Hikari said really concerned about his brother's condition. The ambulance came and took Taichi to the hospital. Both their parents went with the ambulance and asked Hikari to wait inside.

"Taichi… please be allright." Hikari said cupping her hands. She went back in and called Koushiro.

"Oh… Hikari, why are you still awake? It's midnight already." Koushiro said yawning a bit.

"T-taichi was sent to the hospital."

"Huh! Why? What happened?"

"I don't know for sure yet." Hikari started whimpering.

Koushiro started getting worried. "Hey Hikari, Taichi's going to be alright. "

"How can you be so sure Koushiro?"

"Because! He's Taichi! He'll survive anything. Especially with that thick skull of his."

Hikari giggled a little. "You're right Koushiro, he's Taichi. I'm sure he'll be alright."

"Hang in there okay Hikari?" Koushiro said and they both bid goodbye.

_'__Please get better Taichi.' _Hikari went in their room and lied down on Taichi's bed.

The next day, Hikari woke up to a familiar face. "You're back!" Hikari jumped up and hugged her brother which made them fall down. "Hikari! Sorry for worrying you." Taichi said holding hear head. He could see the glow on her face which made him happier.

"Taichi! Hikari! Breakfast is ready!" their mom called them from the living room.

At breakfast, their parents discussed what happened in the hospital.

"The doctors didn't know what happened to Taichi actually." Their dad said still confused.

"He was freezing cold at first but when they were about to check up on him his temperature started rising then he was alright." Their mother said cooking some eggs.

"They said I was malnourished. That I wasn't eating that much." Taichi was serious at first but then looked around him and saw them were giggling. "What's so funny?" Taichi was confused but then looked at his part of the table. It was full of bowls. He blushed a bit and everyone laughed. "At least you're all right now." Hikari smiled at her brother who in turn gave a smile back.

Then the phone rang. Hikari went to the living room and answered the phone. "Hello. This is the Yagami residence how can we help you?"

"Taichi? Oh, so you're alright now. Thank goodness."

"Koushiro? Yeah, I'm fine now. But why'd you call?"

"Eh!? Don't you remember? We're supposed to be going to the digiworld today!"

"Oh yeah! Haha sorry Koushiro, I forgot. Don't worry, we'll be there in the school soon."

"No need for that Taichi, we're all going to use my laptop to go to the digiworld. But aren't you going to rest up a bit first? You did just come back from the hospital."

"Like I said Koushiro, I'm fine."

"If you say so… Anyways we're already here so you better hurry."

"All right. Don't worry, we'll be there. Okay bye."

Taichi hung up the phone and called Hikari.

"Hikari! We're going!"

"What? But you just came back from the hospital!" their mom yelled.

"I said I'm fine! The doctors said I'm fine too! Don't you trust them?"

"Taichi!" Their dad held their mother's arm who was about to leave the kitchen.

"Come on dear, he looks fine."

"But what happens if…"

Hikari stood up. "Don't worry! If anything happens we're going to take care of it!"

Their mom sighed and looked at Hikari. "Fine. But if anything happens to Taichi, make sure to inform us."

"It's going to be all right mama! Hurry up Hikari or Koushiro's going to have a fit." Taichi yelled in front of the door. "Alright! Don't be pushy!" Hikari ran to the door and they left for Koushiro's house.

They knocked on Koushiro's front door. "Hey Koushiro! Let us in!" Taichi yelled.

"I'm coming!" Koushiro opened the door and let the two inside. In his room everyone was already there. "We heard what happened. Are you sure you're alright?" Mimi asked Taichi.

"I'm sure Mimi!" Taichi said a little annoyed of people asking him if he was alright.

"Now that everyone's here, I have to show you something before we enter the digiworld." Koushiro said. He opened his laptop and checked his mail. "I got this mail from Gennai yesterday. Check it out."

The letter says…

_Koushiro, I am glad you all could come to the digiworld without my call! I am not able to contact you outside of the digiworld because of some disturbance. Anyways, there HAS been a disturbance here for the past 3 months that's been causing the digimons to de-digivolve into nothing. And by that I mean their life is being reversed until they are completely gone from this world. We tried everything to contact you but like I said, we couldn't. I have your digimon here in my house for protection. If you can, please come to my house immediately. I believe I know who is creating this mess and it's not someone you've fought before. I hope you get this email as soon as possible. Who knows what could happen next._

"So there's a new villain in the digiworld." Yamato said.

"And I thought we're FINALLY going to have a peaceful vacation. Apparently not." Mimi said and sighed.

"But seriously, this villain is very dangerous. We need to see Gennai immediately." Koushiro said looking at Taichi. "Taichi, are you okay with this?" Taichi looked at him a little quizzical.

"Absolutely! Agumon and the others are there! And if something as dangerous as that is lurking in the digiworld, who knows what could happen! As chosen children it's our duty to protect the digiworld!"

Koushiro smiled. Everyone got a boost of encouragement and prepared for the trip.

"And don't worry about the travel to Gennai's house, he sent me this new program that directly sends us to his house."

"All right then! Let's go!" Daisuke yelled once again.

And so they opened the Digiport to Gennai's house.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

Wow this is the longest chapter yet! If you like longer chapters or maybe shorter ones, please inform me. Thank you and I hope you liked chapter three!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon.

CHAPTER FOUR

They reached Gennai's home without any problems and saw him waving at them.

"Hey Gennai!" Koushiro ran towards him. "What's happening Gennai? Who's doing this? Where's our digimon?"

"Now now Koushiro, I'll answer your questions once you're all settled in my house. Now everyone!" Gennai said.

Once they were inside, their digimon ran towards them and hugged everyone. Taichi was looking around but he can't see Agumon anywhere. Then he saw agumon appear from the other room.

"Agumon!" Taichi said running towards his partner.

"Taichi!" Agumon bumped with Taichi and they fell on the ground. Everyone laughed and smiled knowing that their partners are alright. "Children, there's more time to reunite later. Right now we need to discuss the situation at hand." Everyone looked at Gennai and nodded.

"Okay Gennai, please explain what's happening." Miyako said to Gennai who was looking outside the window.

"I told you children that it had this ability to de-digivolve digimon to nothing am I right?" Koushiro nodded and opened his laptop.

"Yes, but what we want to know is why this new villain is doing this?" Gennai looked at everyone.

"Unfortunately, it uses the digimons energy to revive itself." Everyone's eyes opened wide.

"What do you mean by revive itself? And who's this new enemy?" Yamato asked Gennai.

"He's name is Origin." Gennai said turning his head towards the window.

"Who is Origin?" Sora asked standing up.

"Origin was one of the first digimons to live in the digiworld. A great companion of mine. He helped us work in creating your crests and digivices. Origin was a very intelligent digimon. And one of the strongest."

Everyone listened to Gennai's story intently.

"He was the perfect digimon. But one day, he was attacked by a group of Skull Greymons and then it happened."

"What happened?" Iori asked.

"He activated an ability that none of us even knew. The ability to suck the life out of digimons. He killed all those Skull Greymon. Origin told us this so we went to where the dead Skull Greymons were. He was so upset then that he was filled with dark energy. The digiworld started splitting up. Water started floating and the forest started burning. We tried to stop him but he was too strong. When I tried to stop him, he blasted me away. I hit a boulder and it spilt into two because of the collision. He looked at me and I saw that hurt expression in his face. A tear fell down his cheek. He stood up and fixed the state of the digiworld. After that he disappeared saying forgive me."

"What happened to Origin afterwards?" Koushiro said.

"He never returned to us." Gennai said sitting down.

"But he always talked to me in my dreams. Telling me he lost his voice and that he learned to control his abilities and even learned more skills. The bad part was, he didn't look like the origin I knew. Origin was corrupted. We were worried that he could end up fully ruining the whole digiworld so I asked him where he was. He foolishly told us telling that he was ready to help again. He didn't know that we were there to kill him."

Sora sat down and looked at Gennai terrified. "You killed him?"

"We couldn't, we knew we couldn't. So we decided to conceal him in a barrier. He was so happy to see us there. He wanted to show us something that day but we were too focused in concealing him. He realized what we were about to do and tried to escape but he was already being covered by the barrier. He looked at me in anger before his whole body was covered. In the end we were able to conceal him."

Everyone started looking depressed. Taichi looked the most depressed at hearing this information. Then Gennai took out something from his pocket.

"Before we left, I noticed something glowing behind him. It was a crest."

He placed an old looking crest on the table. Everyone looked at it and saw an unfamiliar symbol. The crest showed a broken circle with eight rays inside it. Taichi's eyes widened. He held his arm band tightly.

_'__That symbol, could it be…'_

"Say Gennai, what did Origin look like?" Taichi asked now fully aware that something is following him.

Gennai opened a drawer and took an album. He turned the pages until he saw what he was looking for. He showed the chosen children the picture. It showed a young Gennai next to a 16-year-old looking boy wearing a white hooded cape. His eyes covered by the hood showing only his smile.

_'__I'm sure of it!' _Taichi thought gripping his arm band even tighter.

"Is there something wrong Taichi?" Gennai asked looking at the boy behind everyone. Then he saw something familiar about Taichi.

_'__That face…' _Gennai went closer to Taichi. "Show me what you're hiding Taichi." Gennai looked at Taichi gripping his arm band. "Taichi… what's going on?" Hikari said looking at his brother worried. Everyone was looking at Taichi concerned. They were all behind Gennai at that time. Taichi let his grip lose and raised his arm slowly taking of his arm band. Gennai watched intently praying that his speculations are incorrect. When Taichi completely took off his arm band he showed everyone his pulse area.

"Just as I suspected. You have Origin's crest." Gennai said in disappointment. Taichi bowed his head in terror. "Are you going to conceal me too?" Taichi said not looking at anybody.

Gennai stood their quietly. Everyone shocked at the revelation.

"What's going on here?" Hikari stepped back a bit.

END OF CHAPTER 4

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thank you for reading and prepare for Chapter Five!


	5. Chapter 5

Haha! So since I'm don't have anything productive to do this month other than watch digimon and draw anime, why not publish Chapter 5 already! I also got some reviews today so thank you! I know it's only three reviews but it is my first publicly posted fanfiction story so I'm really happy!

Anyways… Enjoy!

DICLAIMER: I don't own Digimon.

CHAPTER FIVE

Everyone was looking at Taichi still bowing his head. Gennai walked closer to Taichi and looked at him straight in the eye. Taichi looked at him with disappointment.

"You look too much like him." Gennai said to Taichi who looked at him surprised. "No, I won't conceal you Taichi." Gennai said and grabbed Taichi's arm. Taichi was stunned at what Gennai said. "How long have you had this on your arm?" Gennai asked. Everyone looked at Taichi's arm by this time. Taichi gulped and said, "Three months…"

"So it's the same time as the disturbance started happening." Gennai let go of Taichi's arm and walked towards his room. "I'll be doing some research for a while so you children make yourself at home."

Mimi, Sora and Hikari were in the kitchen preparing some food while the others sat down and discussed the crest on Taichi's arm.

"Is this what you were going to talk to me about Taichi?" Koushiro asked his friend still looking down.

"No, I was going to tell you about a voice I kept hearing." Yamato turned towards Taichi.

"A voice? You mean Origin's?"

"I wasn't sure yesterday but I believe it's him. When I saw his picture, I knew it was him. But just like Gennai said, he wasn't the same."

"What did he look like?" Takeru said coming inside the room. Taichi clenched his fists and looked and closed his eyes. A vision of Origin's face appeared to him.

"He wears a dark almost liquid looking cape cloak with a hood. It was covering is face but I could clearly see his glowing red eyes and that inhuman grin. I only saw him in my dreams but the thing I remember from the dream was seeing the same crest on his neck. The next thing I knew I was shivering on the ground with Hikari looking at me worried."

Taichi opened his eyes and looked around him. Everyone looked at him concerned. Suddenly he started feeling cold and numb.

"Taichi are you alright?" Yamato moved closer to his friend. Taichi was motionless, his eyes were dull and lifeless.

"Taichi!" Jou shouted. Hikari heard the scream and ran to the room where they were all in. He saw his brother. "What happened!" Just then Taichi started drifting away from them. Suddenly he heard a voice.

_So you did see me… but why did you leave me? What did I do wrong? Where are you?_

"Origin!"Taichi shouted and looked at his surroundings. He was in the dark area again.

_You know my name… how did you know that? _His voice started sounding agitated.

Taichi's surroundings started getting colder again. He started shivering. Origin's smile started turning to a frown. He slowly took off his hood when he noticed Taichi's body start to look paler.

Just then he finally took of his hood. Taichi's eyes widened. He stared at Origin and his mouth dropped. Origin looked at Taichi frowning. He looked just like Taichi only his hair was straight and flowing down until his jaw bone. His hair was black and his eyes glowed bloody red. But Taichi can't deny that their appearance does seem similar.

"Y-you…" Taichi backed away from Origin. Then Origin looked at Taichi and saw his arm. His eyes opened wide.

_That symbol!_

Origin started grinning and his eyes glowed even brighter. He raised his arm and forced Taichi's arm to move and show Origin the crest.

_I wasn't wrong… you did have the crest! _Origin's voice sounded annoyed.

Taichi was starting to feel lifeless. He forced out one word… "G-gennai… Ahhhhh!" Suddenly Taichi's body was consumed by dark energy. It felt like his energy was being taken away from him.

_Gennai… so you're with that traitor!? _Origin's eyes glowed dark red.

_It can't be helped; I guess I'll just have to finish you off before that happens._

Taichi fell to the ground. He forced himself to speak still feeling his energy leaving him. "W-what do you mean?"  
_I'm going kill you and use your body as my own and finally take revenge on that nuisance Gennai!_

Taichi tried to stand up but was too weak to do it. He felt like death was nearing him.

_I thought being nice was going to make you cooperate but you wouldn't have helped me anyway… Why didn't I do this earlier?_

Origin started laughing maniacally. Taichi was losing it, he was blacking out. _"I have to do something! I won't let him use me… I won't let him hurt Gennai or anymore digimon! I WONT!"_ he thought. Taichi's eyes opened and light entered the dark area.

_What the… NO!_

Origin got distracted and Taichi got to stand up. He looked at Origin with dull eyes. The whole place was being surrounded by light.

_How did you activate it!?_

Taichi didn't reply. "Do you hate light?" Taichi said in a monotonous tone staring at him outraged. Origin put back his hood and covered his head with his hands.

_How did this idiot… Ahhhhh!_

They heard someone's voice. "Taichi!"

"Hikari…" Taichi turned his head around. When he looked back Origin was nowhere to be found. The surrounding returned to black and he fainted.

The others were circled around Taichi and Hikari while she constantly shook his brother forcing him to wake up. Takeru moved towards Hikari and tried to pull her away. "Hikari, that's enough!" Hikari kept shaking his brother while resisting Takeru pulling her away. "Taichi! Taichi! TAICHI!" Hikari stopped shaking him and slapped his brother. Taichi's eyes turned back to normal as he fell. He held his cheeks as he stood up. "Taichi!" Hikari said smiling. Takeru let go of Hikari as she walked towards her brother.

"Who the hell slapped me…" Taichi said and looked at Hikari with resentment. "Taichi?" Hikari sat down and tried to hold Taichi's hand but he slapped her hand away from him. Hikari backed away from Taichi terrified.

"It hurts you know…" Taichi stood up and constantly looked at Hikari.

"Hey Taichi! What the heck are you doing hurting your sister!" Taichi turned around and faced Yamato. Yamato saw the glare his friend was showing. His eyes were the same chocolate brown but his expression was dark.

"Sister? What if she's my sister Yamato?" Yamato looked at his friend with disbelief. "T-taichi! What's wrong with you?"

"Something's wrong with me? What?" Taichi asked tilting his head. Yamato backed away from Taichi as we were walking towards him. "What's wrong with me Yamato? Can you tell please tell me…" all of a sudden, Gennai's house started shaking. The windows were about to crack. "You can't tell me can't you..." The table broke into pieces. "What's going on!?" Sora shouted falling to her knees.

"We need to get out of here!" Koushiro said and ran to Gennai's room but was pulled back to the room by some force and fell to the ground. "Koushiro!" Miyako shouted and ran towards her friend. Hikari was on her knees, terrified. Mimi covered her ears. "I don't like this… please stop this Taichi." she said.

Yamato reached the wall and Taichi got close to him. He held Yamato's neck and raised him up from the ground. Yamato was gasping for air. Taichi's grip got tighter while his expression still was dull and evil. Hikari saw her brother and stood up. "Why are you doing this…" Hikari said moving closer to her brother.

"Why are you hurting your friend…" Taichi let go of Yamato and turned to look at Hikari.

"Friend?" Taichi looked at his sister confused. Hikari tightened her grip.

"You're not my brother… Who are you…" A tear ran down her face. Taichi gasped and said, "Hikari…" Hikari opened her eyes and looked at his brother straight in the eye.

"WAKE UP TAICHI!" a light surrounded Hikari and the whole house. Taichi's dull expression changed to a sad disappointed face. The light vanished and the house stopped shaking. The next thing she knew she was being held by someone.

"Forgive me Hikari…" Taichi said as tears continually ran down his eyes. Hikari cried hearing his brother's words. She hugged him back and smiled.

"I'm just glad you're back to normal." Taichi was stunned and hugged his sister even tighter.

"What's happening to me… I don't want this anymore Hikari."

"Taichi… so do I." Hikari said, her hands shaking.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

Okay so haha! This was one hard chapter to write down. Anyways I hope you like it and if you like to, leave some reviews!

Thank you for reading and see you again in chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay! Forgive me if I haven't written chapter 6 earlier but I had a huge writers block. So, I fixed this with the only way I know how, I distracted myself by making posters and thinking like I'm the characters. HAHAHA! (I am insane…)

Anyways, after looking at the story from Taichi and Origin's point of view, I discovered something very interesting about the developing events. And I will right it in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and if you have any negative or positive comments, it is much appreciated.

This is CHAPTER SIX! And since this chapter barged into my head so suddenly, I'll name this chapter "Lies." Also, this would probably take days to write and would be the longest (and by longest I mean longest) (UPDATE: Wrong, Bonus Chapter 2 is the longest) chapter I will write in this fanfiction so far.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon.

CHAPTER SIX

It has been 2 weeks since the children came home from their visit to Gennai. In that time, Taichi never left his room. He would barely sleep and wouldn't touch the food that Hikari brought for him. Hikari was concerned about his brothers actions these past weeks so she decided that they have a meeting about it, without Taichi. The next day, everyone except Taichi met at Jou's house to discuss the predicament at hand.

"So how's Taichi Hikari?" Yamato asked Hikari sitting next to Takeru.

"He's fine. But he seriously hasn't come out of his room. All he does is stare outside the window or sit on his bed saying nothing. I think what happened in Gennai's house really affected him."

"He's always been like that. Even though we forgave him already for strangling me he wouldn't accept it that easily."

"But you know, he has changed a lot after our last battle." Koushiro said looking out the window.

"Why would you say that?" Sora asked him sitting next to Yamato.

"For one, he's more observant and analytical than he used to be. He found out what I was hiding from everyone the day I got the e-mail with just a simple facial expression. It's a huge leap from how he made decisions before when we were kids."

Everyone started thinking about what Koushiro said and Yamato had a revelation. Koushiro nodded and looked at his friend.

"So you noticed something to." Koushiro said. Hikari looked at Yamato still with that surprised expression.

"What's wrong Yamato?"

"I remember the day when Sora and I started dating, we never told anybody about it but the next day in class Taichi stood up next to me in class and said, 'Sora doesn't like flowers that much. Since you two are together I thought you should know it. I think you don't know it's her birthday tomorrow so try buying her something simple for now.' After that, he left and went out the room. I was a little surprised when he found out. It was impossible for him to even find out about it." Sora looked at Yamato and took out her phone with a Piyomon keychain.

Takeru suddenly stood up. "Takeru is everything alright?" Takeru looked down on the ground and then looked at Hikari.

"I remember Taichi talked to me the day before you went to the dark ocean." Hikari looked shocked but asked what his brother said.

"He said, 'Something's wrong with Hikari, I'm going to depend on you to protect her.' I asked him why he wouldn't just help you himself but looked at me coldly and replied, 'I would if it was needed. Besides, don't you want to protect her?' Then he left. The next day, you were sent to the dark ocean and I saved you."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Hikari asked Takeru.

"Because it was to unreal for me at the time. And the thought that he didn't save you himself was very unlike him I thought you wouldn't believe me. Even though, Taichi made me stronger that day. If he wasn't there to tell me those words, I wouldn't have been able to help you." Hikari looked at his companion suddenly blushing. Daisuke saw Hikari blushing and steam came out of his ears. When Hikari saw Daisuke she stopped blushing and ignored Daisuke's glare for a bit.

"So he's been like this even before our last adventure." Koushiro started thinking of theories when suddenly someone knocked at Jou's door. "Who's there?" Jou asked.

"I know everyone's there Jou, let me in."

"Taichi!" Jou ran to the door and opened it. Everyone was shocked at Taichi who was walking inside the house. He sat down on the ground and looked at everybody. He scratched his head and said, "If you guys want to talk about me, you just need to ask." Everyone looked at him still with that shocked face. Koushiro was the first one to speak up.

"Taichi, how did you know?"

"Hikari had only one reason to leave the house and that was to talk to anyone of you. I wasn't invited so I bet you were talking about me."

"That's amazing how you thought of that. But why did it take you that long to discover it?" Koushiro replied.

"I knew about it the moment Hikari left without telling me. The reason why I got here late was because I was collecting my thoughts. It took me some weeks to analyze everything. Sorry Hikari if I didn't tell you." Hikari looked at his brother a little disappointed.

"You worried me."

"I know, but I was too deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize my own surroundings." Taichi also showed a sign of disappointment on his face.

"Wait, Taichi what were you thinking of? It took you two weeks to finally analyze everything. It must be important." Iori looked at Taichi a little curious. Taichi smiled at him then looked at everyone seriously.

"After our visit and the event where I literally lost it… sorry for that Yamato." Yamato looked at his friend a little annoyed. "It's all right Taichi, you didn't know what you were doing." Taichi looked at him.

"Actually, I knew what I was doing. I fully understood the situation and I acted like that because of my emotions. From what I theorized, this ability moves with how the person using it acts. That's why I said sorry." Yamato looked a little scared but shook it off and accepted Taichi's apology. He thought their friendship was more important than having a grudge against him.

"Anyways, after we found out the back story of why origin is absorbing digimon energy I knew something was wrong. I was never that annoyed in my life."

"What do you mean by something wrong? Does that mean you don't believe in Gennai's story?" Koushiro said. Everyone looking at him then back at Taichi.

"Gennai lied to us yes. Let me explain why I believe so. First of all, that's one crazy digimon. He wouldn't just get angry by getting locked up. And from what I've seen, he wasn't concealed at all. If Origin was concealed, I would think that he wouldn't even be able to do much harm to the digital world or even contact me through a dream. Plus, no matter how strong it was, if you conceal a digimon it can't use its abilities outside of the barrier. So if Gennai said that this digimon was concealed, wouldn't it be stupid to think that it was his doing? So why did Gennai tell us that it was him knowing that Origin was concealed in the first place?"

Everyone agreed still confused with some of the details. Hikari looked at his brother.

"So you're saying that Gennai is hiding something from us?"

"Precisely, man now I know what Koushiro feels like. Anyways, now that I know Gennai lied to us, I laid out some theories as to why he would lie about this important matter. I believe that Origin being an apprentice to Gennai is true considering the picture they had together. But there was something that happened between Gennai and Origin. Most of Gennai's story was factual but that moment when he said Origin lost it, it didn't make sense that he would lose it at that moment."

"But Origin lost it because he did something wrong right?" Hikari said looking at his brother.

"No, if Origin was to get disappointed, why didn't he lose it the time he actually accidentally killed those SkullGreymons?"

"That is true, Gennai did say that he called for their help before he lost it." Miyako said looking down on the ground.

"It would only mean that Origin had the ability to control his powers from the beginning." Taichi said stopping for a moment and started walking.

"T-taichi, where are you going?" Jou asked his friend unsure what he was about to do. Taichi looked at him quizzically saying, "To the bathroom, I jugged a ton of water before going here."

Jou sighed in relief. "I thought…" he was cut off when Taichi said, "Yeah I know what you thought. I guess it can't be helped." Everyone stared at each other with concern and sat there in silence.

A few minutes later Taichi rejoined his friends and looked at them. "I know what you're all thinking and I'm doing my best not to reactivate it again so please stop giving me that look." Everyone took their eye off Taichi. "So as I was saying, Origin can control his powers. If that's true, then he's lurking everywhere in the digital world and probably also in the real world." Taichi stopped talking for a while. Then Koushiro opened his laptop and started typing. Taichi's eyes opened wide and looked at Koushiro's laptop.

"That e-mail…" Koushiro looked at Taichi who was looking at his laptop. "I see…"

"Koushiro, look for the emails Gennai sent us." Koushiro nodded and opened his email. Daisuke looked annoyed and Taichi noticed this.

"Daisuke? What the heck, you've had that face since I came here. Did I do something wrong?" Daisuke looked at his former soccer leader and shook his head.

"It's not that! It's just that…" Daisuke's eyes looked the other way and Taichi followed his eyes seeing Hikari and Takeru together. He giggled a bit. "What's so funny Taichi?"

"Kids these days…" Taichi said messing up Daisuke's hair. Some of them giggled at the sight. Just then, Taichi looked at Mimi giggling to.

"You've been quiet for a while… Did you get anything I said earlier?" he said caringly to her. Mimi looked a bit embarrassed as she stared at Taichi.

"Of course I did! I just don't have anything to say about the situation…" She looked away from Taichi but then looked back seeing Taichi still looking at her and then looked away once again.

"I found the e-mail Gennai sent… what the?" Koushiro looked confused as he continued to scroll down the screen. Taichi looked at his friend and said, "_That_ mail is gone isn't it?" Koushiro looked at his friend and nodded. "Forgive me Taichi…"

"It's alright. It only makes my theories more realistic. By that I mean that the emails weren't sent by Gennai."

"What do you mean by that Taichi?" Ken asked the older digidestined.

"It means that everything I've told you so far, everything I've thought of are starting to make its conclusion."

Everyone looked at Taichi now focused at what he is going to say next.

"If I'm correct the first e-mail is still their right Koushiro?"

"Yes it is."

"If you read it, you would notice that the first part of the e-mail and the following parts are very disturbing."

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked. Taichi smiled at her and looked at everybody. "When you entered Gennai's house, who did you first see?"

"Our partners." Iori replied.

"Now, if I ask you where they were when we were discussing about Origin, can you answer?" everyone's eyes opened wide.

"You're right Taichi, after our digimons hugged us we never actually saw our partners anymore." Koushiro said.

"So if they, our partners, weren't there then could that mean that they were…" Hikari was cut off by Daisuke and Ken who both spoke at the same time saying, "Illusions!"

"Right, the digimons we saw in Gennai's house were illusions. But why would they only be illusions? So I thought about the e-mail Gennai sent. His words on the first part was asking us not to go to the digiworld but the next sentences seemed to show a sign of threatening us."

"So what do you suppose is happening Taichi?" Yamato asked now more curious than ever.

"Everything that Gennai said was stupid. But not only that, his actions were also very confusing. First of all, if Gennai couldn't send an email from the beginning, why did he insist on writing an e-mail but didn't even try to send our digimon to contact us knowing the digi gates work fine. I realized that when Gennai was apparently able to send us a portal from our world."

Everyone was confused as to what Taichi was saying but realizing that it all started to make more sense they sat quietly and continued listening.

"Now we find out that an e-mail specifically sent to me was deleted… but why? It said not to tamper with things that aren't to be tampered with. It doesn't make sense!"

Then Taichi had a huge revelation and continued talking. He formed a fist with his right hand and slammed it on the plam of his left hand.

"It's just like the old days. Oh you annoying old man! When I saw the shocked face Gennai showed when he looked at the crest, the e-mail started to make no sense to me. Why would he be shocked when he sent an e-mail making it look like he knew about it? Then I thought the e-mail was taken out to make sure no suspicion was made against someone. Since Gennai would usually give us hidden messages, he knew someone from our group would find out about it sooner or later. Funny thing is, I did find out the hidden meaning."

"So that was a code? But how did you end up with that conclusion?" Koushiro asked.

"That's what took me a while to get here. If you read it literally, it would mean to ignore things you weren't supposed to know in the first place. If it was a message from Gennai, it would mean something deeper than that."

Hikari gasped. "Do you mean that something happened to Gennai?"

"Precisely. It would mean he was hiding somewhere when he sent this. He wants us to know something. Something that can help us in this predicament at hand. If that's true, then that means the Gennai we saw was fake." Taichi sat quietly.

"Th-that's amazing…" Daisuke said in awe hearing all of those words come out from Taichi.

"If that's true Taichi… then who was the person we were talking to in Gennai's house?" Yamato asked him. Koushiro left his computer on the ground.

"There's no one else to suspect but…" suddenly, a light flashed from Koushiro's laptop. Everyone covered their eyes when they suddenly saw a hand appear from the laptop.

"What the-" Taichi didn't get to finish his sentence when he suddenly felt something pierce him from behind hitting his heart. Everyone ignored the light as they saw something more painful. Taichi was motionless, bleeding with his eyes wide opened. Hikari let a tear fall from her eyes.

"T-taichi…" she said as tears continued coming out from her eyes. Taichi then moved. Hikari saw this then Taichi suddenly said something.

"F-find G-genai…" he let out one more smile to everyone before his eyes turned dull and his whole body stopped moving.

"TAICHI!" Hikari screamed as the light started surrounding the whole area. The next thing they knew, Taichi wasn't with them anymore and they were in Gennai's house once again.

"N-no… what j-just happened?" Mimi was on her knees. Hikari who was being comforted by Takeru was whimperign.

"T-taichi's dead?" everyone heard a familiar voice talk to them. They looked around and saw a digimon appear from the door.

"Agumon?"

END OF CHAPTER SIX

Author's note:

Yeah I think no one really expected that it was going to turn out like this. I didn't expect this to happened to actually but the idea just came to me. It shocked me that it ended like this but I hope you still enjoyed it. (I hope)

Thank you for reading this chapter, my longest so far.

Hope to see you next chapter also. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Taichi woke up in a dark cave. He sat up and flinched suddenly holding his chest. He then remembered the moment he was pierced in the heart. He looked at his chest and saw no bruises. "Was I dreaming? Where am I?" he stood up and went outside the cave. The light struck him and he covered his eyes. When he adapted to the light outside, he looked around. "I'm in the digiworld…" suddenly he heard someone talk.

_I found you!_

"_That voice…" _he thought. He looked around but he couldn't see anything.

_Come out already!_

"_Origin!"_ Taichi heard a younger voice shout it also. He saw a kid appear from the cave.

"That's…" Taichi said.

Meanwhile, Hikari and the others saw Agumon in Gennai's house.

"Agumon!" Hikari moved towards the digimon but Yamato held her hand. "Remember what Taichi said…" Yamato said to her showing a serious facial expression. Hikari looked at Agumon and walked towards it. She was looking eye to eye with Agumon and she suddenly piched it.

"Ow! Hikari why did you do that?" Agumon said holding the pinched cheek. Hikari smiled and hugged the digimon.

"Agumon! I'm so glad you're here!" she wiped the tears from her face then realizing that Agumon wasn't an illusion. She looked at everyone who was standing up at this point. Yamato walked towards Agumon and asked it, "Where were you yesterday Agumon?" Agumon remembered something and said, "Follow me everyone!" and rushed towards Gennai's room.

They followed Agumon with caution and entered the room. They were surprised by the sudden appearance of all their digimons inside the room. "Sora!" Piyomon said and jumped at her partner. "It's been years since we saw each other!" Everyone went to their digimons. "V-mon, why are you all here in Gennai's room?" the digimons looked at each other. V-mon sighed and said, "We don't actually know. We were hiding from that person killing the digimons then a light appeared right infront of us. The next thing we knew we were here in Gennai's house."

"Then we heard someone outside. I came out and saw you guys. Then I heard you said…" Agumon bowed his head. "Heard what Agumon?" Palmon asked. Then Mimi suddenly hugged Palmon tightly. When Palmon looked at her partner she had a hurt expression on her face. "Mimi?"

Everyone showed the same hurt face and Palmon realized that Taichi wasn't with them.

"Where's Taichi Mimi?" Mimi bit her lip then said, "He's gone." The digimons were all shocked hearing that. "What are we going to do know?" They all looked depressed and lost all will power. Suddenly Daisuke stood up. "Daisuke… what are you…" Hikari was cut off when Daisuke started talking.

"Taichi said we should find Gennai… What are we doing then sulking around?" Takeru looked at his companion surprised. "Taichi might not be here but he told us something to do right? He would want us to accomplish that right?" Daisuke suddenly let out a tear. "He won't like us acting like this! He would say we're wasting time, that we need to keep moving! He would say that we're digidestineds!"

"Daisuke…" Miyako suddenly stood up. Daisuke curled his fingers and formed a fist. He looked at everyone with mixed expressions of disappointment, anger, and grief.

"He's right, we're digidestineds! What are we doing? I know it's painful but we have to finish what Taichi started right? With or without him. It's just like soccer, if you lose a player you have to keep fighting and keep getting stronger! Get up guys and fight!" Daisuke stopped talking. The room fell silent. Yamato walked towards Daisuke and held his shoulders. Daisuke looked up. "Yamato?"

"Taichi taught you well Daisuke." Yamato grinned.

"That shocked me Daisuke." Daisuke looked at Takeru who was standing up. Everyone all of a sudden started smiling. Daisuke looked around him eyes wide open. Ken walked towards him and so did the others.

"Your right Daisuke, Taichi wanted us to find Gennai right?" Hikari said. Daisuke nodded. "Then let's go find him!" Daisuke smiled seeing everyone back on their feet again. He wiped off his tears. "Yeah. Let's go find Gennai!" "YEAH!" everyone cheered.

Just then, a rattling sound came from the closet in the room. Daisuke and Ken looked at each other and went near it. The rattling noise continued as they walked towards it. They grabbed the closet doors. "On three."

"One"

"Two"

"Three!"

They opened the closet and saw Gennai tied up inside with a cloth covering his mouth.

"Gennai!?" Daisuke said. He and Ken helped him and untied him and took off the cloth.

"Gennai, what were you doing inside the closet?" Mimi asked.

"Origin." Gennai said coughing. "You must have been trapped there for weeks! I'll get some water."

"Thank you." Gennai said. Daisuke remembered that Taichi said everything the fake Gennai said was a lie.

"Origin… Gennai! Please tell us more about Origin!" Daisuke yelled.

He hesitated but, knowing what had happened, he knows what he has to do. "Sure. It seems that you need to know it now." Gennai said.

After Mimi came back to the room and Gennai drank some water, he stood up and took out an album from the closet.

"Origin was one of the first digimons to ever become a digidestined's partner."

"So you're saying he's like Agumon and the others?" Yamato said.

"No, unlike Agumon and the others, Origin had no form. The only way to know where he is with his human partner."

"So… who was his human partner?" Hikari asked.

"Origin was originally a nice digimon, it's horrible what happened to him."

Gennai slowly took out the same photo of Him and Origin but this photo was longer than what they saw earlier.

"_It can't be…" Taichi said seeing the young boy appear from the cave._

"_That's…"_

Gennai finally took it the whole photo off the album and the whole room fell silent.

"_T-that's… me…" Taichi said as the young boy appeared in front of him suddenly passing through his body._

"_I thought you'd never find me! Haha!" said the young Taichi smiling at no one._

The photo showed Taichi next to Origin smiling.

"Taichi… was one of the first digidestineds?" said Hikari.

"Yes." Gennai said.

"But when we first came to the digital world, he didn't even recognize the digiworld. He was as stunned as we were!" Koushiro said.

"Also, when we were kids, he didn't even know what koromon was." Hikari said remembering their first meeting with a digimon.

"There is a reason for that. But I really don't want to revisit it." Gennai said.

"Why? what happened? Please tell us Gennai." Hikari begged.

Gennai had no choice. They had those determined curious faces.

"Alright. But let me start from the beginning."

At that moment, Taichi was looking at his younger self looking at what was an invisible being.

_You said we were only playing hide and seek near the river…_

The young Taichi laughed.

"_Who are you talking to?" _Taichi said walking closer to his kid self but just passed through him.

"_Well you know every single hiding spot near the lake so I hid somewhere else!" _said the young Taichi scratching his head.

… _well, you're lucky you still got found. Everyone was getting worried. You shouldn't do that again okay Taichi?_

The younger Taichi pouted and said, _"Sorry Origin. But I knew you could find me!"_

"_Origin? But where… you were talking to no one."_ Just then Taichi saw his younger self walking away.

"_Am I dreaming? I thought I died earlier… Why does this feel so familiar?"_

Just then a group of older kids appeared near the young Taichi. Taichi ran towards them and gasped.

"_These people…"_

"_Taichi! You said to play hide and seek near the river!"_ said an older boy messing his hair.

"_Sorry, but Origin found me so it's alright!"_

One girl sighed and said, _"You know Origin won't be able to be with you forever Taichi. You have to think about your companions too alright?"_

The younger Taichi apologized and promised to never do it again. One other guy walked closer to the younger Taichi and bent down.

"_Why do I recognize them… They're so familiar."_

The guy looked at Taichi straight in the eye and said, _"As a digestined, you should also think of your partner's feelings. I bet Origin was so worried about you."_

"_Origin… my partner?"_

"_Oh yeah, you know we can't see Origin right Taichi? Where is he now?"_

"_Oh yeah! Origin and I thought of an idea for you guys to see him!"_

"_Really? How are you going to do that?"_

The young Taichi grinned. Taichi just listened on the conversation. At that moment, a gust of wind blew around them, Taichi included. The next thing Taichi saw were two younger Taichi's.

"_Origin can transform like me! Now you could see him!" _the younger Taichi said.

"_Wow! That's amazing! So you're Origin huh?"_

Origin blushed seeing the girl looking at her. Everyone was looking at Origin with him feeling a bit embarrassed.

"_It's amazing and all now that we can see him but, don't you think you two look too much alike? How could we differentiate you two?"_ Said the guy who last talked to Taichi earlier.

"_You're right…" _the younger Taichi said thinking of a solution.

"_Just straighten Origin's hair! We can totally differentiate you!" _Taichi said and his eyes opened wide when he heard the girl say the exact same words he said.

"_That's right… I know these people. I've fought with them. They're the first digidestined's! And I was… huh…"_

Just then, Taichi suddenly returned back to the dark area he was before when he first met Origin. He saw Origin looking at him with anger. Taichi looked at Origin with remorse and looked away.

_Now do you remember…_

Taichi let a tear fall from his cheeks.

"_Yes…"_

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everybody! Thanks for the reviews so far I really appreciate it. Now I was supposed to write a bonus chapter when I reach a thousand views but I didn't realize that I'm almost there and I haven't built up to it yet. So, I'll probably write the bonus chapter when I've reached 1500? I never even expected that I'd reach 900 so thanks for the viewers who constantly read my story.

Also, this story isn't going to be as exciting as any of the others are so forgive me for that. This is another build up story. And I really needed to show some back story so I apologize in advance for anyone who wouldn't like it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon

CHAPTER EIGHT

Everyone sat in a circle inside Gennai's room.

"Let's begin with the first time I met Taichi. It was supposedly nine years ago in your world when the digidestineds just began their adventure."

Supposedly 9 years ago…

"Hello chosen children." Said a young Gennai looking at the first chosen children formed in a circle around his hologram.

"Who are you?" Said Riku, the oldest of all the digidestined there. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was taller than any of them and he wore a brown tattered cape just like the rest of his friends.

"You can call me Gennai."

"Gennai… are you here to help us?" said a young Taichi moving closer to Gennai's hologram.

"Yes little one. But may I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?" said Taichi.

"Where is your digimon partner?" Everyone scratched their heads and looked at one another.

Melody, a blonde girl who looks like she was 11 held Taichi's shoulders and said, "To be honest Gennai, Taichi doesn't have a partner. He said he has one but we never see him." Just then, Taichi shrugged his shoulders and moved even closer to Gennai.

"I do have a digimon! He's right next to me! They can't see him, only I can!"

Gennai looked at the young boy who was determined to prove his partners real.

"Tell me Taichi, what's your partners name?"

"He's name is Origin! He's very cool!"

Riku seemed to be annoyed and yelled at Taichi. "Enough Taichi! Origin is not real!"

Taichi turned his head and looked at his friend in anger. "Shut up! Just because you can't see him doesn't mean he's not real!"

"I said that's enough Taichi!" he was about to hit Taichi when he was pushed away by something making him fall down to the ground.

"What the…" said Riku.

"Origin! Why did you do that?" said Taichi. Gennai was as surprised as everybody when he saw what happened.

"Origin you say… Taichi, what does Origin look like?" said Gennai. Taichi looked at Gennai.

"Nothing actually. I know where Origin is and I can follow him but he never really shows what he looks like."

"What a peculiar digimon you have their Taichi!" Gennai said laughing.

"So you believe me? Origin, Gennai believes me!" Taichi said looking at the sky. Then everyone heard a voice.

_Thank you for believing in me Gennai…_

"Where did that voice come from?" said Melody who was kneeling next to their fallen companion.

_Huh? they can hear me Taichi!_

"You can hear Origin? Awesome! Now you have to believe me!"

Now…

"Everyone was baffled and at the same time embarrassed. They didn't really believe that he was really telling the truth. He was a kid after all and they thought he was making stuff up to make him get more attention." Gennai said.

"It seems that Taichi really cared for Origin." Agumon said pouting. Hikari saw Agumon and held his hand.

"Taichi really cared for you too Agumon!" Hikari smiled and tried to cheer him up.

"It seems that he was very happy back then. I don't see why Origin would be so vengeful." Koushiro said.

"I thought so too back then. They were both very happy. And now that everyone believed Taichi on Origin's existence they were able to easily fight evil digimons. Then one day, Taichi and Origin had this idea of Origin morphing to look like Taichi so that everyone can see him. The problem was they were too similar to one another so they decided to straighten Origin's hair to be able to differentiate them from one another. But their voice was enough to differentiate them. Origin sounded much like a sixteen-year-old kid. So they decided to let him look like an older Taichi to match it. They were very creative."

"So was it Origin that we were talking to before?" Takeru asked.

"Yes… apparently he found out Taichi was coming to the digiworld and went berserk. He attacked me in my home before I could send you the e-mail and he messed it up."

"I'm confused Gennai, if Taichi and Origin were so close, why would Origin go berserk when he saw him?" Iori asked. The room fell silent for a while then suddenly Gennai spoke.

"It was before their final battle. A group of strong digimons were attacking them and they had to retreat. Taichi got too cocky and ran away to fight on his own. They had an argument that day."

"I've had enough Origin! You're stronger than anyone of those digimons. We can beat anything!" the young Taichi said.

"Taichi… why do you put too much trust into me?" Origin said floating next to his partner.

"It's true isn't it!? You're stronger than any of them! We don't need them!" Taichi said screaming at his partner.

"Enough Taichi!" Origin yelled and shocked his partner.

"Why are you like this, Taichi?"

Taichi didn't speak. He was trying not to look at Origin.

"I don't know you anymore…" Origin said.

Taichi looked at Origin crying. "O-origin… you're crying."

Taichi walked towards his partner and was about to apologize when they heard a scream.

"That's Melody!" Taichi said. Origin and Taichi stared at each other.

"I'm sorry for being too cocky!" Taichi said.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you!" Origin said. They smiled at each other and ran towards where Melody and the others were.

They saw a huge digimon fighting the others. They saw Melody and her digimon collapsed on the ground injured.

"Melody!" Taichi ran to her.

"T-taichi! Where were you? We were looking all over the place…" Melody said smiling at Taichi.

"How could you still say those things? What happened?" Taichi said with a traumatized expression.

"I'm glad you're alright…" Melody slowly closed her eyes and dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Melody… don't die… you're only sleeping right?" Taichi said letting out a tear. Origin looked away trying to give the two room but he too was depressed. Riku and the other digidestined saw the scene and ran towards Melody and Taichi.

"Melody!" yelled Riku. Taichi didn't turn around.

"Melody… what happened to her?" Riku said. Inori, another girl in the group, closed her eyes trying not to look at what happened.

"Taichi…" Rin, the second oldest member of the group, came closer to Taichi and held his hands. Taichi gasped and turned around. He saw the others looking at him except for Inori.

"You guys…" Taichi, still with that traumatized face, saw every one of his friends injured and weak. Riku had cuts on his body. Inori had a bruised shoulder and a scratched hand. Rin had a scar on his face and a bloody shirt.

"Are you alright? We've been looking all over for you?" said Rin.

"You were looking for me…"

"What happened to Melody?"

"Melody was looking for me too…" Taichi formed a fist and bowed his head.

"You're hurt because of me. Because I left without telling you. Melody's like this because of me…"

Rin looked at Taichi stunned. "That's not it Taichi! It was our choice to find you! We knew this would happen!"

"Even though, if I didn't run away Melody wouldn't be… Melody wouldn't be…"

Just then, a weird digimon appeared in front of them.

"Haha! The pretty face died? That's so sad… I wanted to play with her more!" said a dark cloaked digimon with the rotting face showing part of his skull.

"She was so pretty. I just wanted to rip her body limb from limb." The digimon laughed.

Taichi glared at the digimon and ran towards it.

"Taichi!" Origin said and ran towards him.

"You Psycho!? I'm going to kill you! I'm going to make you pay!" Taichi was in the brink of insanity as he went closer to the digimon.

"Oh! Looks like this one is going to be fun to kill." Said the digimon.

"I won't let you do that, psycho!" Origin appeared behind the digimon and kicked it making it fall to the ground.

"Origin…" Taichi said and stopped running.

"You didn't think I'd let you do this alone did you?" Origin said as he flew around. He shot the digimon with one light attack and it ended him instantly.

"You did it Origin!" Taichi said as he ran to his partner.

"Taichi!" Origin said before a spike punctured him directly through the heart.

"O-origin…"

"Ahahaha! This is so hilarious!" said a digimon fully covered in dark spikes.

"Taichi… run!" Origin said as he fell to his knees.

"No… It's all because of me again… Origin's dying because of me…" Taichi continued to look at Origin in remorse. Origin was falling down and the spiked digimon kept kicking him.

"Stop that…" Taichi said. The digimon ignored him. Taichi walked closer to Origin. The digimon looked at him.

"Oh? You want to die too?" it said holding a new spike. Origin lied down their motionless.

"GET AWAY FROM ORIGIN!" Taichi yelled and a huge flash of light covered the whole area. The digimon started screaming as it disappeared. Origin and the others were being covered by the light.

"Taichi?" Origin said looking around the light but fainted. When Origin woke up, he saw Riku, Inori, Rin, and Melody circling around someone.

"Melody!" Origin flinched and held his chest. The spike was gone and his bruise was healed. Melody turned around and saw Origin. She was crying. When Origin realized that Taichi was the one in the middle, he immediately ran towards them and saw his partner lying on a tree smiling with blood running down his forehead. Everyone backed away to let Origin sit next to Taichi. Everyone left them alone for a moment.

"I'm sorry I caused all this…" Taichi said.

"You didn't cause all of this Taichi. None of it was your fault." Taichi just smiled.

"Our crest isn't lighting anymore… look." Taichi opened his palm and Origin saw their crest. It looked like a carved rock. And no energy can be felt from it.

"It isn't glowing…" Origin responded.

"So does that mean I can't see you again if you stop using that form?"

"No. Remember that symbol in your hand?"

"Yeah." Taichi said glancing at his left arm that had a symbol.

"I have it on my neck too. It means we're going to be able to see each other anytime."

"That's nice." Taichi said resting on Origin's lap.

"Hey Origin, can I ask you some things?"

"Of course you can…" said Origin letting out a smile.

"Why don't you have -mon in your name?"

"That's because I named myself. I wanted something Original so I named myself Origin."

"Why did you start wearing that white cape?"

"I was jealous because all of you wore capes so I made one."

"Look, my blood is staining your cape."

"Then I'll make it black so I would have something to remember you by."

"You're weird…"

"So are you…"

"Origin?"

"Yeah…"

"I feel cold…"

"Just sleep it off Taichi, just sleep it off." Taichi closed his eyes. His body slowly started disappearing. Then Origin realized his body was disappearing too. His current body wasn't going to last, he had to turn back to his original form. He started crying.

"Hey Taichi…"

"Yeah Origin…"

"Promise me three things okay?"

"Okay."

Taichi's legs were already fading away.

"Promise me that you won't forget me… that you'd always know I'll be by your side."

"I promise…"

"Promise me that no matter what, I'll be your partner. I'll be the one protecting you."

"I promise…"

His lower body had already disappeared.

"And promise me that you won't leave me alone. That you won't regret ever meeting me! That you will always smile wherever you go! Promise me that we will always be friends because you're my very first friend. Promise!"

Taichi's remaining body parts started fading.

A tear ran down his cheek. "Promise…"

"Origin… I can't feel my body."

"Sleep it off Taichi, it'll all be all right. I'll guard while you sleep."

"Thank you… Or-"

Just then Taichi disappeared completely. Origin let out all of the tears he was holding in. And as he turned back to his old form he went away.

Back in Gennai's house everyone grew quiet.

"I was behind them all that time. Those two were really unbelievable. That gave the rest of the first digidestined energy that lead to their victory. We all thought Taichi died until the day you all came to the digital world."

"Do you mean he was reborn?"

"No. It would be a possibility but four years later and you people arrived. Origin came to me the day we all thought Taichi died now wearing black clothing just as he promised and he helped me with stabilizing the digiworld. He also helped me with the creation of your crest. When he found out that the new digidestined was Taichi he confronted him but Taichi couldn't hear him or see him. He asked me why Taichi couldn't hear me and why he had a new partner. I didn't know what to say. He thought that Taichi left him alone and broke all of their promises. I asked him to calm down but he pushed me away and said that I was the one who made all this happen. He called me a traitor and left."

"That's cruel." Hikari said.

"I wonder where Taichi could be. It's way too dangerous now that we know Origin is loose."

All of a sudden, an earthquake commenced and teleported the digidestineds to a lake.

"This is…"

"Welcome back Gennai." Gennai turned around and saw Taichi with a black cape.

"Taichi!" Mimi yelled.

"Taichi? You're mistaken girlie if you think that's who I am." spoke Taichi. Mimi looked horrified.

Everyone realized that his voice was different.

"The crest!" Hikari yelled and saw the crest on the neck and the crest on the arm.

"That can't be…" Yamato said.

"So what's your guess digidestined? What do you think happened to Taichi Yamagi!"

"Taichi and Origin morphed together." Koushiro said looking at the person in front of them.

"Bingo! You must be the smart one of the group!"

"No… then that means you're…" Daisuke said but was cut off.

"ORIGIN! Finally, it took you forever to guess that!"

"No… this can't be happening…" Hikari said then realizing the scenery looked different now. The lake water was black and the trees are all dead.

Hikari kneeled down and covered her ears to cover Origin's laugh.

"This can't be happening… Taichi…"

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT


	9. Chapter 9

UPDATE: Azulongmon is now changed to Qinglongmon.

Hello! This is chapter nine and I hope you all like it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon.

CHAPTER NINE

Hikari was covering her ears and begging that this was only a dream. Takeru went to her side and made her stand up. They were all together side by side looking at their friend still with that nefarious grin.

"Aww… Look at what you made me do to this place. Taichi's going to be upset now. He died here you know… it's the first and last place we met each other." Origin said.

"Taichi didn't die idiot!" Yamato yelled at the person in front of them.

Origin looked at Yamato and stopped grinning.

"You're right. He's here with me now." Origin said holding his chest. Daisuke got enraged and moved in front of the group.

"Hey, Daisuke!" Takeru said holding Daisuke back.

"What the heck did you do to Taichi! How dare you use his body like that! He wouldn't just fuse with you like that! What did you do to him!?" Daisuke yelled in anger.

Origin smiled then laughed all of a sudden. He glared at Daisuke with his glowing red eyes.

"Taichi… WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT TAICHI!?" he yelled and in invisible force pushed Daisuke back. Daisuke was caught by Yamato and the others.  
"What the heck was that…" Daisuke said.

"It seems like Origin's using his powers." Mimi said.

"Ahaha! How could Taichi ever have friends as weak as you!" Origin said laughing maniacally.

"What did you say!?" Yamato said looking at Gabumon. Gabumon evolved into Garurumon then to WereGarurumon.

"Go! WereGarurumon!" Yamato yelled as WereGarurumon ran straight towards Origin.

"I thought you were just weak. I never thought you would all be that dumb too." Origin said as he pointed his finger at WereGarurumon. WereGarurumon suddenly de-digivolved back to Gabumon.

"What the… Agh!" Yamato said as Gabumon was hurled towards him making both of them fall down to the ground.

"In case you've forgotten, I can make digimon de-digivolve so your partners are pointless."

Yamato stood up and looked at Origin angrily. He moved his hands forward as everyone was pushed back to the dark water. They got pulled back and were thrown to the ground. Everyone was down on their knees and had a hard time trying to stand up. Origin looked at Gennai who was behind everyone.

"Oh Gennai, I almost forgot about you…" Gennai was teleported in front of Origin. A black spike appeared in Origin's hand.

"What? Gennai!" Takeru yelled.

"Now I think you should get your punishment." Origin was about to hit Gennai when his hand stopped moving.

"What the!? Taichi! Let me do this!" Origin said.

"Taichi? What is he talking about?" Hikari wondered.

_Don't you dare hurt my friends!_

Everyone heard that voice. "Taichi…" said Hikari trying to sit up.

_Don't you dare kill one of my friends!_

A light surrounded Origin. When it disappeared, Taichi was standing right in front of Gennai.

"Taichi!" Koushiro said.

Origin changed appearances and had straight black hair down to his cheek bone. Just like in Taichi's former dreams. Origin was baffled.

"T-Taichi? How did you… Why would you save him?" Origin said.

"Origin. I thought you'd be happy when I'd stay with you but… why are you hurting my friends? Why are you attacking them when their innocent!"

Origin flinched. "Shut up! They're not innocent! They've been fooling you! They've been using you to do their dirty work!"

"Didn't I do that to you too? Didn't I use you as my shield before? Didn't I cause you to get hurt? WASN'T I THE REASON WHY YOU WERE STABBED IN THE CHEST!?" Taichi yelled.

Origin covered his eyes. "No… that's not…"

"If I wasn't so selfish that day, you wouldn't have been hurt! Don't you get it! I was using you as my weapon!"

"SHUT UP!" Origin yelled as Taichi was suddenly pushed back hitting a tree. Taichi lay still with blood falling from his head. Taichi looked at everyone when they suddenly heard his voice almost telepathically.

_Everyone, I can't stay here much longer… me and Origin will fuse once again and this time I can't get out like I did earlier. I need you to promise me something all right?_

Hikari and the others nodded at his brother as he was suddenly being sucked back to Origins body.

_When Origin goes on a rampage, he can literally end the whole existence of the digital world. You have to defeat him before that happens. I bet HE already knows what's happening so you better make it worth his time when he appears. Also… this may be the last time I'm able to say this to you… Guys…_

The second before Taichi and Origin were to fuse again he said to her.

_Thankyou… for everything…_

Taichi disappeared and Origin returned to his morphed state.

"You people… LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!?" Origin yelled as a ton of spikes appeared right behind him.

"How was it our faults! You're the one who hurt him!" Daisuke yelled.

"IF IT WASN'T FOR ALL OF YOU TAICHI WOULDN'T BE ACTING LIKE THIS! HE WOULDN'T BE RESENTING MY ACTIONS! HE WOULDN'T HAVE FORGOTTEN ME!"

A bunch of spikes flew towards them. About to peirce the children, their digimon, and Gennai, an invisible force acted as a sheild and protected them.

"What the!? Who's there!" Origin said looking at his surroundings. A blue dragon type digimon suddenly appeared right in front of him.

"Qinglongmon!" Hikari said standing up.

"Qinglongmon? Tch, what an annoying time to appear right in front me. I guess I have to take you down first." Origin pointed at Qinglongmon trying to absorb his energy but nothing was happening.

"You fool! Your tricks won't work on me! I had expected more from Taichi's former partner!" Qinglongmon said.

"Former!? I'm still his partner!? And even if I can't de-digivolve you I could still fight you!" Origin ran towards Qinglongmon and kicked him in the face. But before his foot could hit Qinglongmon, him and the others disappeared.

"What? Where did they go! Agh!" Origin felt a pain in his forehead. Blood started dripping down.

"That's right… Taichi was hurt earlier… I should heal it and rest for a while." Origin sat down the tree which was starting to grow leaves and closed his eyes. The surroundings started turning back to normal.

"Forgive me Taichi. I have to kill them…" Origin said vengefully.

Meanwhile, Taichi was in a dark place lying their unconscious with no one around.

_Everyone, be safe. Beat Origin… please_

Hikari gasped. Takeru looked at her curious. "Is something wrong Hikari?"

"I think I heard Taichi's voice…"

Everyone looked at her. "So did I…" Mimi said.

"Beat Origin… please" Koushiro said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "We have to find a way to defeat Origin." Jou said.

Everyone was inside a force field as Qinglongmon lead them to a portal.

"What's going to happen now?" Hikari said.

END OF CHAPTER NINE

Authors note:

Thank you for reading guys!

I will admit that this story is about to come to its end. Unless you guys would want me to make it longer. Either way I'm having a blast writing this fanfiction.

Chapter Ten is on it's so you better get ready for that!


	10. BONUS 1

Hey there everybody! I hope you like it! This is only a bonus chapter so forgive me if you were awaiting chapter ten. I have a problem in writing the next chapter so I thought of freeing my mind from that for a while. Don't worry chapter ten will be published soon.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon.

BONUS CHAPTER #1

It was two years after the chosen children travelled to the digital world. They were all living their own lives. That day, Yamato and his band continued to rise in popularity. Sora and him are still together and are celebrating their two-year anniversary. Hikari and Takeru were cramming for their upcoming exams. They asked Daisuke to join them but he rejected saying that he was going to play soccer with Ken in Daisuke's school soccer field. Iori was at home training with his grandfather. Miyako was in the computer lab having a meeting. Jou was taking his college entrance exam and wasn't able to meet with the others for a long time. Everyone was basically separated at most but they do meet once in a while for special occasions. As for Taichi, he was free most of the time. For his first two years in high school, he was named captain of his soccer club so he practices with them daily. But after that he wouldn't have anything to do. He'd clean the house when he's bored then sleep afterwards. But even though, he wasn't really depressed. After school he went to practice with the soccer club.

"Hi coach!" Taichi said running towards his soccer coach.

"Oh Taichi! I thought you wouldn't come!" his coach said.

"I'm the captain of the club! Why wouldn't I come!" Taichi laughed. An older club member walked towards Taichi and threw a soccer ball at him. Taichi grabbed the soccer ball and kicked it back.

"Hey captain! Hurry up we're about to start the next game!" he said.

"Yeah I'm coming!" Taichi was about to run towards them when a phone rang. The coach picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hello… oh I see… of course I'll come! All right, don't worry I'll be there soon… Okay bye." The coach put back his phone in his pocket.

"Sorry Taichi, I have to go somewhere important. I guess practice is over for today."

"No way, how about I coach the others for a while?" Taichi said begging.

"No. The principal got angry at me the last time that happened. Even though you could handle training the club by yourself, it's not going to happen. Forgive me Taichi."

"It's all right coach. I understand. Plus, I really don't want to train knowing it would be giving you trouble." Taichi said still depressed.

The practice was over before Taichi could even play a game. He changed his clothes and left. On his way, he ended up in front of Hikari and the others school.

"Oh yeah. I was supposed to meet up with Hikari here. This is going to be one long wait considering the practice was cancelled. It isn't even that late, how many hours should I wait? What should I do?" Taichi said moping. Then he heard a very familiar sound.

_Someone's playing soccer… I wonder who it is?_

Taichi thought as he ran to the soccer field. Upon reaching the field, he saw none other than Daisuke and Ken playing.

"Daisuke! Ken!" Taichi yelled. The two stopped playing and looked at the person who called their names. "Ah! Taichi! What are you doing here?" Ken said.

"Don't you have practice today?" Daisuke said.

Taichi shook his head. "Our practice was cancelled before I could even play. I heard someone playing here so I thought of checking it out."

Daisuke and Ken exchange glances and grabbed Taichi pulling him in the field. "What the heck was that for?" Taichi said.

"Taichi! Can you keep score with our game! Ken keeps saying his score is too far from mine and I don't believe it!"  
"I wasn't cheating! It was the truth!"

Taichi chuckled for a moment and agreed. "You'll see Taichi! I've gotten better ever since the last time I played with Ken!"

"Alright! Let me see it!" Taichi said as they began playing. After the game, Taichi said the score. 3 Daisuke, 8-Ken.

"I lost! No way!" Daisuke said. "I've also gotten better than before Daisuke! Don't underestimate me." Ken said.

"Forgive me Taichi…" Daisuke said.

"Huh? Forgive you for what? You did your best didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then there's nothing to be sorry about! All you can do now is train harder and get better!" Taichi said. Daisuke smiled at his former club captain and nodded in agreement.

"There's still a long wait before I'm supposed to meet up with Hikari. How about another game? Or are you two tired?" Taichi said.

"No way! I'm still pumped! How about you Ken?" Daisuke asked his friend next to him. "Yeah. I haven't played like this for a while so it's really fun!"

"Alright then! Let's start another round!" Daisuke and Ken ran towards the field when Taichi stopped them.

"Taichi?" Ken said.

"I didn't say you two were the only ones playing." Taichi said standing up.

"Whoah! Taichi you're going to play with us?" Daisuke said.

"Yeah! I haven't played soccer today so this is a good training."

Daisuke was so excited to play with him. "Are you okay with this Ken?" Taichi asked.

Ken nodded. "I haven't played with you yet Taichi but I have beaten people older than you."

Ken smiled encouraged to play. They began playing. Ken got the ball immediately and kicked it to the goal but Taichi suddenly appeared in front of him and hit the ball with his chest and ran towards the other goal. Daisuke ran towards Taichi and tried to kick the ball away from him but he lifted the ball with his feet and jumped over Daisuke. Taichi ran to the goal and was about to kick when Ken appeared in front of him.

"I got you know Taichi!" Ken said and he guarded the goal area. Taichi grinned and kicked the soccer ball upwards and jumped. Taichi kicked the soccer ball and scored a point.

"That's one point for me." Taichi said looking at the two who were in shock.

"That's amazing Taichi!" Daisuke said. They continued playing the game. Taichi was the one to get the ball first and scored another goal in mere seconds. It was about half an hour by then. Daisuke and Ken were breathing deeply.

"Are you guys done?" Taichi said. They looked at Taichi who didn't look at all tired.

"I think we need to take a break for now, Taichi." Daisuke said.

"Alright. So I guess the game is over." Taichi said and placed the ball on the bench. They were all sitting down. Daisuke and Ken were drinking some water while Taichi was taking off his school jacket.

"I forgot I wasn't using my soccer uniform. Now it's all dirty. Mom's going to get angry again." Taichi said. Then Daisuke looked at Taichi. "You've gotten pretty strong Taichi."

Taichi looked at him. "Really? Thanks Daisuke!"

"Your club must be strong if you are." Ken said.

"It is but… for students who are about to go to college, they don't seem to have trained any harder than they wanted to ever since I became leader."

"Are you saying you're the youngest member of the group Taichi?" Daisuke said.

"Yeah. Apparently before I came, no new members would want to join the club because they couldn't defeat them. After they graduate, I'm going to change that. Since I'm going to be the only one left in the club, I'm going to make our team win until we reach the nationals so we can easily get new club members. I'm going to build up a new team and change everything. But I don't know if I could even get new members to join after what happened."

Daisuke and Ken looked at Taichi inspired and motivated.

"I know you could do it Taichi!" Daisuke said.

"Daisuke's right Taichi."

"How are you guys that sure?" Taichi asked.

"Because! You're the leader of the chosen children! If you can lead all ten of us, then you can build up a new team!" Daisuke said.

"You're a leader too you know Daisuke. Don't put all the responsibility on me." Taichi said as he stood up. "Thank you for the game. It was really fun! Wait… what was the score again?" Ken started counting back but stopped and sighed. "The points don't really matter…"

"Haha! But still, you two have gotten better. I know you'll do great in the future."

They laughed. "Don't worry Taichi! We'll get better and we'll be greater!" Daisuke said.

"Yeah!" Ken said

"That's the spirit you two!"

"Taichi! There you are!" Hikari said yelling at them.

"Well, I'm off! Are you guys coming with too?" Taichi asked.

They nodded and followed Taichi as they walked out of the school with Hikari and Takeru.

END OF BONUS CHAPTER #1


	11. Chapter 10

This is chapter ten! Hope you guys like it and I hope I don't mess this up. Thank you for the people who constantly view my story. And if anyone would want to have another bonus chapter feel free to tell me and I might write another one. Hehe

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon.

CHAPTER TEN

Everyone entered a portal beaming with light and arrived in a paradise like forest with a castle on top of the highest mountain. Everyone was in awe as they saw the place.

"This is amazing!" Mimi said.

"I can't believe we never saw this place before! What a nice place to have a picnic!" Miyako said.

"It was impossible for you to be able to get here chosen children." Said Qinglongmon who was in front of them.

"Oh yeah! Thank you for saving us earlier Qinglongmon." Hikari said.

"No need for that young one. The important matter now is how to free your brother from that digimon."

"Yeah…" Hikari said. Everyone became serious once more as they reached the castle. When they entered it, only a huge room surrounded them. Qinglongmon lead them to the end of the room.

"Can I ask you something Qinglongmon?" Hikari said.

"What is it bearer of light?" Qinglongmon said.

"Why is Origin acting like this? From what we heard, he was a nice digimon."

"That's because his crest has been corrupted by dark energy. It's consumed his whole being for so many years that he doesn't know what's right and wrong anymore. All he thinks of now is that he has to kill everyone who separates him from his partner. He believes that it's everyone's faults that they were separated. Your brother fused with him so that you would have time to defeat him. If he didn't do that, Origin would have rampaged all over the digital world and you would have never even had a chance to defeat him."

"Origin didn't know that Taichi fused with him for us… Why are we here Qinglongmon?" Hikari said.

"It was the only place no one will ever trace you. It's the best place to show you the weapon." Qinglongmon said as they finally reached the end of the room.

"Weapon? You mean a weapon to defeat Origin?" Daisuke said.

"Yes." Just then, a three feet stone cylinder rose up in front of them. An engraving of a sword was shown on the top of the cylinder. Forming a circle around it were their crests. Courage, Friendship, Love, Purity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, Light, and Kindness with the tip of the sword pointing to Taichi's crest.

"This is the stone of resurrection. It is the resting place of the sword you now see engraved on it. It has the power you children need to beat your current enemy." Qinglongmon said.

"You mean we can really defeat Origin?" Daisuke said.

"Yes. If you activate the stone's powers, it will give you the ability to use the sword of peace and the power to deflect any and all dark abilities." Qinglongmon continued.

"So we could finally use our digimons to fight against Origin!" Hikari said as everyone rejoiced for a moment.

"This is a huge advantage for us!" Yamato said.

"But how are we going to activate the stone's powers?" Koushiro asked.

Qinglongmon continued speaking and said, "As you can see your crests are also engraved on the stone. You must use the powers of your crests to activate it. All of you take out your digivice!" Qinglongmon said and they followed taking out their digivices. Their digivices started glowing and beams of light came out from them. The beams went to the crests as they glowed brighter. Everyone let out a smile but then they saw that the crest of courage glowed the least.

"The crest of courage… what's wrong with it?" Daisuke asked.

"It appears we need to get Taichi's digivice too." Koushiro said.

"Not exactly… since his digivice is with us." everyone looked at Qinglongmon who was looking at the stone. Hikari took something out from her pockets and there was Taichi's digivice.

"How did this get in here?" Hikari said.

Qinglongmon then turned away from the children and created a mirror. Looking at the mirror, they saw a familiar figure.

"Taichi!" Mimi said and they ran towards the mirror. Taichi was as he was before, lying unconscious inside a dark area.

"Taichi! Can you hear us?" Daisuke yelled.

"It's impossible for him to respond to you. The reason I opened this is to look at his digivice."

Everyone looked at the mirror and saw Taichi gripping his digivice.

"It seems that your brother wanted you to have that. But it's temporary that you have that digivice. You have to make Taichi activate it before it disappears." Qinglongmon said to Hikari who was still looking at the mirror.

"You always were there for us… you've had so many problems but you still kept that smile and you were always calm. You would always be the one to help us out. Even when we don't ever meet everyone that much anymore you would always be there in their time of need. Now it's our turn to return the favor. We know it's going to be hard but Taichi, we're going to save you. I promise!"

Agumon walked towards Hikari and held her hand.

"She's right Taichi! We're going to save you no matter what!"

"You're a pain sometimes but you're my best friend." Yamato said moving closer to the mirror. Everyone followed.

"You're a great leader Taichi… we don't know what to do without you." Said Sora holding Yamato's hand. Their digimons followed them.

"You still have a lot to teach me! What would Hikari think if we didn't bring you back home?" Daiske yelled.

"You said it Daisuke!" V-mon said.

"It wouldn't be the same if you weren't with us Taichi. After all we are… well… never mind. We'll definitely bring you back." Mimi said and held Hikari's other hand. Everyone moved towards the mirror looking at Taichi. Hikari looked at the digivice she was holding.

"Please, lend us your power…"

Hikari held his digivice tighter. Just then, a beam of light came out from Taichi's digivice and went to the crest on the stone. A white almost holy light surrounded the stone. When the light subsided, a sword with golden linings and a fiery handle with angelic wings at its sides appeared.

"The sword of peace." Qinglongmon said.

"We did it!" Hikari said as everyone cheered.

"Now the hard part begins. Everyone look at your digivices." Everyone looked at them and they saw that their digivices started changing design. The digivices changed to a white colored device with golden linings and a holy ring edge. A golden light came out from them and went to their digimons. Suddenly, a holy ring formed for each of them. Taichi's digivice disappeared and it returned to him.

"Thank you Taichi." Hikari said.

"Hikari! I have my holy ring again!" Tailmon said.

"That's not just any ordinary holy ring. It has the power to nullify Origins ability to de-digivolve you. These digivices will able you to make your partners evolve to Ultimate." Qinglongmon said. All the digimon started glowing and before you know it, they all digivolved to their ultimate forms.

"WarGreymon! Take the sword of peace. You will be the one to strike the final blow."

WarGreymon walked towards the stone and took the sword. It disappeared and formed a sword symbol on WarGreymons arm shield. "I promise I won't fail. Origin's going to pay for messing with us!"

"Now you're ready to battle Origin. I give you the best of luck." Qinglongmon said as the formed another portal.

"Remember chosen children! You will be making difficult choices as you battle Origin. Don't strain from your mission and know what you're supposed to do. Don't let your feelings get the best of you!"

Everyone nodded as they ran towards the portal.

"We're almost their Taichi! Just wait!" Hikari said with a smile on her face.

Just then Origin woke up from his slumber fully healed. As he stood up he grinned.

"So you're all here." Origin said turning around and looking at everyone with their partners in their ultimate form.

"Yeah and we're here to beat you once and for all!" Daisuke said.

Origin grinned. "Have you forgotten what I am capable of?" he was about to raise his hand when he saw the holy rings.

"No way… that Qinglongmon digimon of yours is clever." Origin said starting to get annoyed.

"Now we have the upper hand!" Yamato said. Inside Origin, Taichi was looking at the scene with a happy face.

_I never thought Qinglongmon would go this far. You even made Agumon and the others evolve._

"Go MetalGarurumon!" Yamato yelled. Everyone called their digimons to battle too. MetalGarurumon and the others ran towards Origin and was about to attack when Origin said the only thing that can stop them from attacking.

"If you use that attack on me it will hurt. But as a digimon, I can handle it at the very least. But, how do you think Taichi will feel when he gets attacked!?" MetalGarurumon and the other digimon stopped in their tracks.

"He's right… Taichi and Origin are fused right now. If we attack Origin… we attack Taichi." Yamato said. Origin let out a grin and kicked MetalGarurumon in the face. MetalGarurumon was flung towards Yamato and the others. Origin formed a dark tornado and it threw the rest of the digimon towards their human partners.

"Hahaha! Even with that holy ring of yours you still can't beat me knowing Taichi would get hurt." Origin continued laughing.

"I can't hurt Taichi… No matter what Qinglongmon said… I can't hurt my brother." Hikari said.

"This is the choice we were going to make. I can't fight him…" Daisuke said.

Everyone started losing hope again.

_No… Everyone won't fight him anymore. I have to talk to them… I HAVE TO!_

Origins crest on Taichi's arm glowed. His nose started bleeding. _I have to… If I don't… they won't fight._

A loud noise surrounded them. Origin closed his ears and knelt down. "What is this!?" Origin yelled.

_EVERYONE!_

"Huh? Taichi!" Hikari said.

_I did it… ack!_

Taichi held his head in pain. He had no more energy to talk to them.

"Taichi! What's wrong?" Daisuke said.

_Forget about that! You need to fight Origin!_

Everyone was shocked.

"But if we do that… then you will…" Yamato said.

_I don't care about that! I won't hold any grudges against you guys! This is the reason why you came here right?_

"Even if you say that… we still couldn't hurt you." Jou said.

_Remember what you guys said to me earlier? What happened?_

Everyone looked at each other.

_It's going to be hard but… YOU ALL KNOW THAT SOMETIMES YOU NEED TO HURT YOUR FRIENDS TO HELP THEM OUT! RIGHT YAMATO?_

Yamato looked up and grinned. He stood up and called MetalGarurumon.

"You're an idiot most of the time Taichi but you always give the right answers."

_Yamato… Everyone… I told you all to beat Origin. Are you going to leave like this? Are you giving Origin the permission to destroy the digital world!?_

Daisuke stood up. "No! I will never do that! I remembered when you told me to attack Skull Greymon before. I think I understand what you meant now."

"You're right… I don't want to see the digiworld go down like this!" Hikari stood up. Everyone followed and went to their partners.

"Mimi?" Rosemon said looking at her partner still kneeling down.

_Mimi… I don't have enough time to talk to everyone but I want to tell you something…_

"What's that?" Mimi said.

_You owe me for that Hiking trip we had!_

Mimi clenched her fist and stood up.

"That Taichi. I promised I'll pay you back for that! Allright… you idiot." Mimi smiled and ran with Rosemon towards everyone.

_I don't have enough power to talk to you guys anymore. I'm lucky I could even talk to everyone. Don't stray away from your obligations. This is for the whole digital world. Everyone… HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!_

Taichi fell to his knees and breathed heavily. He smiled and stood up looking at everyone with determination.

_I know you can do it._

Origin stopped holding his ears. "That noise… How many tricks do you have under your sleeves chosen children… what?"

Origin saw MetalGarurumon run towards him and attacked him.

_Ack!_

Taichi held his stomach in pain. Origin did the same.

"You guys… would hurt Taichi just like that…"

"If it means getting him back from you we will do it!" Hikari yelled.

"You're going to take him… FROM ME!? I WON'T ALLOW THAT!" Origin said and hit MetalGarurumon in the face. But Sylphimon was already behind MetalGarurumon and hit Origin.

Taichi was pushed back.

_Wow, they're starting to get serious… keep it coming!_

"You're forgetting that you're fighting with all of us!" Hikari said next to Miyako.

"You fools… I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" Origin ran towards them.

"Come at us Bro!" Daisuke yelled.

END OF CHAPTER TEN

Author's Notes:

I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will do some more research for chapter eleven but don't worry! I'll try to write chapter eleven as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and I hope you're still with me till the bitter end.

If I can finish it in time, I will be making a new cover photo for this story. Haha! I know I'm not a good artist but I just want you guys to see the story in my image too. ^_^

Also, if everyone wants that bonus chapter… I think you guys already know what it is by now. So tell me if you want one or if you just want me to FINISH IT ALREADY!

For those who want the story to be longer. I think this story would at least be up until chapter fifteen but I'm not sure until I write it down.


	12. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon.

(This update story would be long so if you wish to keep reading the story, you could skip it. And… yes I started writing again due to the nostalgia Digimon Tri has brought upon me.)

A little update on what has occurred during the past 10 months. I was studying in college and had no time to even write a draft for any of the succeeding chapters of this story. I am so sorry for the people who waited. I might not be able to write as often though. I just had a sense of nostalgia burst into me as I read different fanfictions that were written. So… yeah. Sorry to everyone who read this, I was drowning in drafting work and lectures that I didn't have time to relax. I also know my grammar is absolutely horrible in this fanfiction. If I have any free time, I promise to edit and revise minor parts of the formerly posted chapters just to make it less unorganized. Anyways. I hope you enjoy and if you like it, then I appreciate it. But if you don't want to read it anymore, then I also respect your decision. Oh and also, I was doing in-depth research on the digimon evolutions about 8 months ago and all of my research disappeared. So, I apologize for the first part of this chapter.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Go Phoenixmon!" said Sora as she rode her digimon towards Origin.

"Crimson Flare!" Phoenixmon shouted as it released an attack that hit Origin in the face. Origin was thrown back and landed on his back. Taichi was also feeling the same pain as Origin was.

_Gack! _

Taichi yelled and tried to stand up. He could see everyone's determined faces.

"Gaia Force!" WarGreymon yelled as he threw the orb of energy towards Origin. Origin was able to dodge the attack and punched WarGreymon in the stomach.

_WarGreymon!_

"Idiot! If you attack me with that this body would have been wasted!" Origin yelled and constantly kicked WarGreymon.

"Wasted?" Hikari said to herself. WarGreymon fell to the ground. Just then, MetalGarurumon appeared behind Origin.

"What the?" Origin said as he was turning around. "Cocytus Breath!" MetalGarurumon said as he let out his chilling breath. Origin was frozen solid.

_All right!_

As Taichi said that his body started feeling numb.

_I can't feel my body… huh?_

Suddenly, the crest in Taichi's pulse was glowing a burning red color.

_What's happening?_

Yamato ran towards his partner. "Good job MetalGarurumon! Now all we need to do is… wha!?" Yamato said as he felt the ground shaking. The ice that covered Origin started breaking apart. The ice exploded and everyone got thrown back by the force.

Everyone's digimon turned back to their Ultimate form except MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon. "That is enough!" Origin yelled all he started floating upwards.

"How dare you! To think he even considered you friends! You would risk his life just to end my own? I don't believe you!" Origin shouts in anger. He raises his hand and the digidestined's were floating upwards.

"Wha- What're you doing!?" Yamato yelled.

"You are all weak without your digimon! Pointless in fact! What's special about you people that made him so… attatched? I see no reason whatsoever." Origin kept looking at them curious and insulted.

"I should kill you right here and now but… Taichi would never forgive me…"

_You still worry about him? _Hikari thought. _I thought he hated Taichi for leaving him. But he's also protective of him? What?_ As Hikari was thinking, Origin let them go and they fell to the ground.

"Damn you Taichi!" Origin Yelled.

"Hey! Don't talk about Taichi that way!" Mimi yelled as she ran towards her fallen partner.

"What's wrong with you!?" Sora asked Origin.

Origin looked at them as he stood and smiled.

_What's happening? _Taichi walked around while subsequently overhearing everything that was happening outside his mind.

_Taichi…_

_Who's there?_

_Taichi…_

_Where are you?_

_Taichi…_

All of a sudden, Origin's crest started aching. To Taichi, it felt like someone was marking his pulse with a molten iron rod.

_Aaaaagh! What are you doing!?_

_Taichi…_

_Stop calling my name! Who are y- _Taichi paused not knowing what to say as he saw his surroundings.

_I don't get it… Why are you…_

_Taichi…_

_He's not Origin… _As Taichi said those words, Hikari on the other hand said those exact things at the same time.

_MANUPILATING PIECE OF- _Just before Taichi could finish his sentence someone laughed.

"Now now Taichi. Watch your language." Said the form that was supposedly Origin.

"Wait… what's happening?" Daiske asked as he sees the form in front of them.

"I just can't control anything right can't I!? They just act on their own I don't even get the chance to think!"

_I should've known! How could I have been so ignorant!? He had no form, he needed a body! He was desperate!_

"Emotions, oh how I hate them! They run through all my veins and I reciprocate how they feel. Almost as if… I cared for him. As if… I am HIM."

The form changed to a more menacing persona. Pure darkness engulfed each and every one of them.

"Where are we?" Takeru asked as he looked at his surroundings.

"This is what I was living with for years!" Said the form in front of them. It was ominous, almost death like in persona just take away the scythe and the skull. He was a _shadowy like figure_.

"AHHHHH!" Hikari and the others turned around to the familiar voice.

"Taichi!" Hikari yelled to the boy standing behind them holding his pulse tightly.

"Hikari?" Taichi said in shock as he saw every one of his friends in front of him.

Hikari ran to his brother and hugged her tightly. Taichi was still in shock and he stood still.

Taichi looked at the people around him. Everyone he thought he'd never see again. He was about to smile when he looked at the man in front of them.

He moved Hikari away from him and moved towards the form.

"Taichi?" Hikari said.

"What?" Said the form in front of them.

"You know, I never really fought you directly. The kids did. But now that I know everything, I loathe you from the bottom of my whole being. I LOATHE YOU!" Taichi yelled.

The formed laughed at Taichi but then looked at him in anger.

"Wait what is going on here!?" Jou yelled.

"This guy is- " Taichi gasped. He fell to the ground and started shaking.

"Taichi! What's wrong?" Daisuke said running towards his mentor.

"I f-feel c-c-cold." Taichi said. During that time, the hooded figure started taking down the hood that covered his face.

"That's what I felt. Every day of every second."

Taichi just shook and looked at him with pure and unheated anger.

"That voice." Said Hikari as she looked at the hooded figure.

"Remember this Taichi? Hahaha!" He finally removed the hood and grinned.

"It can't be! We wasted him 2 years ago!" Daisuke said.

"Hello young ones! I'm back!" he yelled.

"Belial Vandemon!" Takeru yelled.

"Now let's get this party started."

Belial Vandemon now in just a black cloak shot a dark arrow aiming at Hikari.

"Hikari!" Angewomon yelled and ran towards her.

"I'm not gonna make it!" Angewomon panicked as he saw the arrow inches away from Hikari's face.

HIkari screamed and closed her eyes.

Taichi limply stood up with his head bent down. Weakly he yelled, "Now!"

In an instant, the arrow stopped moving in mid-air. Hikari slowly opened her eyes and saw the arrow.

"W-what's going on?" Hikari asked.

"You made me look so stupid. Thinking it was Origin's fault. Thinking he got rogue. Showing me the dark past we shared together just so you could use me. Just so you could use us for a vessel. Well you know what, I'm not the only one who's pissed at you for doing that." Taichi said coldly.

"Taichi, what are you talking about?" Mimi asked.

A hand started forming on the dark arrow. Then an arm, then a body.

"T-Taichi?" WarGreymon looked at the form holding the arrow. The form looked at WarGreymon with a smile and shook its head. The form threw the arrow forcefully back towards Belial Vandemon and hit him in the shoulder.

"Ahh!" Belial Vandemon fell down. Subsequently so did Taichi and the form that hit it.

"Are you insane!" Yelled Belial Vandemon. Taichi and the form just bowed down their heads. Hikari looked at the three and realized.

"You're Origin…" Hikari said and everyone turned around to see the form who was bowing his head like Taichi was. He raised his heada the same time Taichi did looked at everyone and said.

"I am…"

END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN

I know this is a cliff hanger but I haven't been writing any story for so long that I got rusty. All I could say… I don't know how I ended up with this. I'm oddly confused myself. For anyone who doesn't want to read it anymore, I highly respect it.

Give your opinions! I wanna know how I did after a long time of not writing this fanfiction. The ending might not be near as I had expected but I loved writing this chapter and I have changed from that time I first wrote it so the flow might change but the ending won't. Thanks for reading! I appreciate it! ;)


	13. Chapter 12

UPDATE: I had to edit this chapter. I made a slight error but not all of the story has changed, I just added some things.

I'm back! And it saddens me deeply that I haven't been writing as much. But today I bring you the latest installment of The Crest of Origin! I am really sorry for not writing anything for so long.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon.

CHAPTER TWELVE

"Hah!?" Everybody yelled in unison. Taichi walked towards Origin. "Are you alright?" Origin asked. Taichi nodded.

Belial Vandemon stood up and looked at the two men in fury. Creating a grey spear, he aimed for Taichi's head. Daisuke, now looking at the two, turned for a second and saw Belial Vandemon. At that time, the spear had been tossed. "TAICHI!" Daisuke yelled. Taichi moved back so smoothly that it looked like he was following the motion of the non-existent wind. Origin grabbed the spear and dissolved it.

Belial Vandemon backed away.

"You dare use me as a body. You dare harm my friend! And now you brought his friends and family into this! You sicken me." Origin said to their enemy. Origin produced a bright white sword out of nowhere and their enemy let out an eerie grin.

"There's nothing you can do. Go on… throw it!" He said spreading his arms from side to side.

"What is he talking about Taichi?" Asked Koushiro who was now observing the situation at hand.

"One throw." Origin started.

"Three deaths." Taichi ended the statement.

"And you know the best part chosen children? It doesn't work the opposite way around!" Belial Vandemon screamed.

"We can hit him and we get hurt with him. But if he hits us, it won't affect him one bit." Origin said.

"What!? That's cowardly!" Yamato said.

"You don't make the rules blonde man!" said Belial Vandemon.

"We have to get out of here. Phoenixmo- what…" Sora turned to see her digimon but there was no one behind her. In fact, no digimon was around them.

"He took them… that's what he does. He sucks the powers of any digimon he can swallow and use their powers for his own." Origin said in anger. "Repulsive creature!"

Hikari, still unable to swallow the events that transpired this day, thought of something. "If you take digimon for power… how come Origin is still here?"

"That's true." Takeru replied. "You could still use this body even if Origin wasn't here… so why?"

Origin was looking at all of them now. Belial Vandemon, with a face of indignation, spoke in a hoarse voice. "I don't know."

Taichi looked at their enemy then to everyone. He spoke in a dominant tone. "Listen here Belial Vandemon! There was a reason why he named himself Origin. And it's because he never had a -mon in his name!"

Origin let out a small grin while everyone fell in a comedic way. "And from the time I've met him to the time I left him… I know that it's going to take more than a cheap trick to use the energy of a digimon no one even knows about!"

Belial Vandemon looked at them and said, "even so, the only way to get your friends back and escape this trap is by killing me."

Origin smiles and looks at Belial Vandemon.

"There is one other way…"

"And what would that be?"

"Some of your tales have truth. Though because of you, I cannot show my full strength." Origin closes his eyes. Taichi backs away and looked like he wanted to say something but kept quiet.

Origin's sword glowed brighter and at that moment, he ran to Belial Vandemon.

"Are you insane!? You'll die!"

"Who said I was going to hurt you! This sword is made to eliminate connections!"

Koushiro suddenly understood what Origin was doing. "He's going to split the connection into two! He can get us out of this place!"

Origin slashed Belial Vandemon in half. And in a second, a flash of white light spread around the void in which they were at. Hikari and the others covered their eyes and when they opened them, they were back outside he void. But their digimons were nowhere in sight.

Taichi however, was in front of everyone prepared to fight. Origin had just come out from the void and to their horror, so did Belial Vandemon.

Now, with the link between Belial Vandemon and the two men in front of them broken, he looked more like a rotting corpse than the form he had earlier.

"Look at what you've done!" he yelled in horror of his own form.

"That's your fault!" Yelled Iori running forward but was taken back by Daisuke.

"Too much digimon energy has been absorbed by your body. Now you're rotting out and there's nothing you can do about it."

"No! Think, think! There must be a way to get more energy!" Belial Vandemon looked at everyone but before he could think of a way, someone had punched him in the stomach. Moving back from the pain, he felt utter defeat. But he won't go down without ending someone.

"The reason I took his body (pointing at Origin) was because he looked like you (pointed to Taichi). I sensed such negative energy the moment I saw you in my last body, but you never saw me because I was already defeated. Oh you were so depressed and so defeated. You were resenting your life. I was able to live on thinking that when I see you again, I can muster enough energy to possess you and bit by bit, get my body again. But I was wrong, I took something different. It's all because of you and your powerful dark aura." Everyone looked at Taichi shocked. Taichi stood there showing no expression and fixed his gaze to Belial Vandemon.

"It was years ago and yet your aura gets more powerful by the day. Tell me… how do you live life smiling and pretending nothing's wrong? Every day you feel worse and worse. A hypocrite to everyone around you."

Origin, who had taken away his light sword looked at Taichi with sympathy. It was as if he knew that from the moment he knew him. But Taichi only stood there in the silence. He too was the one who broke it.

"That's what it means to be human. We all feel bad for ourselves but we never let our friends and family down. No matter what." Taichi, with his glowing crest ran to Belial Vandemon and kicked him to a tree where he lay. Taichi was looking at Belial Vandemon with cold dead eyes.

"That's the man behind the mask. A dead man with nothing to live for. A selfless man who could not give anything for himself. You… the leader of a selfish company. How does it feel?"

Taichi showed such a cold expression that it would have been too painful to see.

"It… feels… like nothing." While he said those words, three deformed looking spikes were forming behind him. Taichi looked down. "But there is no way I'm letting you use me." He turned around sliced the spikes.

"Oh you misunderstand me… I'm dying now… There is only one thing I would like to do. And that's to make sure you die by my hands."

"What?" Taichi said as Belial Vandemon's hand breaks his spine and pierces his chest.

"NO!" Origin said and he runs towards the two.

All of a sudden, a n orange light appeared in front of Origin. The silhouette of WarGreymon appeared. He showed Origin his hand.

"Hit him!" WarGreymon. The Sword of Peace appeared in front of Origin.

Origin nodded and grabbed the sword. He glowed orange and ran towards Taichi and Belial Vandemon.

"Stay away from my friend!" Origin yelled and separated the two with his powers and stabbing Belial Vandemon with the Sword of Peace.

Belial Vandemon looked at Origin one last time and said, "How does it feel to be the partner of a dead man?"

Origin looked angry. "I've known since the moment we met that we was going to be like that. And I'm okay with it… you know why? BECAUSE HE'S MY FRIEND!"

Belial Vandemon screamed in pain as the sword went through him even deeper. He finally vanished only to show a fallen Tachi.

"TAICHI!" Origin said all broken up. He caught Taichi before he fell and laid back on a tree. The sword had vanished as he caught him.

"No… not again. Not when we finally get to meet again." Origin said as he tries to hold back his tears.

The other digidestined ran as fast as they could. Mimi was as pale as any person can ever be and was being comforted by Sora who was at the point of breaking down as well. Hikari ran to his brother's side and sat there. Yamato stood there, too paralyzed to move anywhere closer to Taichi. Ken, Daisuke, Iori and Miyako were in disbelief. Jou and Koushiro looked at each other then back to the scene.

Taichi was barely living. His chest looked more like a glitch than physical injury.

"I'm sorry…" he said looking at Origin and then to everyone.

"Don't be. Just don't." Origin said.

"He's not healing… is he…" Hikari said but she could never finish those words.

Mimi, who had gained a little composure looked around the digital world.

"Look…"

Everyone, even Origin, looked at what Mimi was talking about. Digimon started reappearing from location to location. All of whom were cheering and rejoicing.

"W-we did it…" Taichi said as he took deeper breaths.

"You have to help him Origin!" Hikari said pleadingly.

"We can't lose him yet…" Yamato said.

Origin, still looking at the digimon had an idea.

"There's only one way I know that could save Taichi." He said.

"And what would that be?" Koushiro asked.

"He died for me before. Now it's my turn to pay my debt."

Everyone looked at each other and had begun to have second thoughts.

"There's no other way. I must do this."

"Origin… don't. N-not for me…" Taichi spoke even weaker now.

"Taichi!" Origin yelled. Everyone fell silent.

"Remember the promises we made?"

"Yeah…"

"Let's make new ones…"

"Origin."

"Just please…"

Taichi, in all the pain he was feeling, let out a smile and nodded. Origin smiled as well knowing full well this might be their last meeting.

A relaxing glow of light surrounded everyone in the group.

"This is so… peaceful…" said Mimi as the light had completely surrounded them.

"Promise me three things…"

"Alright." Said Taichi.

"Promise me that you will never forget me… even when I'm not by your side anymore."

A tear fell down Taichi's eye. This was their last goodbye.

"I… I promise…"

Everyone was silent. They could not help but imagine what this situation must have felt like and thus gave the two some space.

"Promise me that you will remember me as your partner. That you will remember me as your friend."

"I promise…" Tachi said as the light started to become more blinding.

"And finally…"

"Promise me…" Origin sentence was cut short when Taichi suddenly spoke.

"Promise me that you'd cherish every moment we had together. Even these times… Because I will. Because… you made me who I am now… All the trauma I experienced, all the pain and isolation… You kept me going through those times…"

Origin let out a tear and said at the same time as Taichi.

"I promise…"

The light flashed so brightly that the two were not visible to the others.

"Goodbye Taichi…"

"Think of this as a parting gift…" Origin spoke as an orange light surrounded them. Taichi smiled and took hold of Origins arm.

"Taichi… find them for me… tell them I said hi…"

"Goodbye… Origin…" Taichi said smiling. And with that, the light had vanished. All that remains were the digidestined and Taichi lying on the ground.

Everyone ran towards him and saw Taichi covering his eyes and crying. With a pound of his fist, he screamed in anguish. The digidestined could not help but feel sad as well.

A few weeks had passed since then. Gennai had been fixing the problems in the digital world, the digidestined were reunited with their own partners and were sent back to their world. School had started by this time and Taichi hasn't been around his friends as much.

"Taichi hasn't been talking to any of us hasn't he?" Sora said. They were in the classroom by that time and had noticed Yamato looking at Taichi from the back of the room.

"It's been weeks. He has to talk to us sometime."

"Has he spoken to Hikari?"

"Takeru called her last night. Hikari said they barely talk."

"How long can he act like this…"

"It's Taichi, for all we know he could be sleeping in front right now." Yamato said.

Sora chuckled. "At least he looked better than before."

"That's true… losing Origin wasn't easy… not even for us."

The bell rang and it was soccer practice for Taichi. Yamato, Sora and Koushiro decided to see him play.

"Taichi! Long time no see!" spoke their coach.

"Same to you coach." Taichi replied smiling halfheartedly.

They had a friendly game of soccer with another team. Taichi, in his less energized state, seemed to be performing as well as when he is exhilarated. The other team had only scored 2 – 50.

"Looks like he can still play. Pretty well actually." Yamato said. Taichi was drinking water when he saw the three of them behind him.

The jumped and planned an escape but Taichi simply walked towards them.

"How long are you people going to act like I'm some sort of experiment?" Taichi asked.

"Uhh… we thought… you might need some alone time." Koushiro said.

"Why would you think that?" Taichi said in a confused tone.

"Well… uhh…" Sora was trying to explain.

Taichi raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Never mind." Taichi said. He saw the three with an expression of caution. Taichi sighed.

"I'm alright… don't think of it too much okay?" he said to them hitting Yamato playfully on the head before running back to the field to play another round.

"He says that but…"

"After what Belial Vandemon said…"

"I'm leaving." Yamato said.

"Yamato!" Sora said.

"He's going to be alright." Yamato responded.

"What makes you think that?" Koushiro said.

"Because… he's Taichi. We might never understand what's happening inside that thick head of his but, he won't fall down that easily."

Sora and Koushiro agreed and walked home with Yamato.

At dinner, Hikari sat next to Taichi hoping to get more of a conversation with his brother.

"Err… Taichi. How was school?" she asked.

"Pretty normal. Although, it's odd how all of you seem to talk to me like I just came back from an accident." He said in a casual tone.

"Sorry about that."

"No matter. I'm just glad we actually have conversations these days." He said eating his meal.

"But… are you sure you're alright?" Hikari asked. There was silence for a moment. Both their parents looked at Taichi and Hikari.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Taichi responded. He looked at his parents who were looking at him still with those worried eyes. He got annoyed at this scenery.

Taichi stood up. "Thank you for the meal." And walked to his room.

"Taich- huh?" Hikari stood up and, just for a second, saw something she hadn't seen for days. On Taichi's pulse… was Origin's crest.

"What's going on here?" she said baffled.

Taichi closed the door to his room and covered his pulse area. The moonlight shined on him as he stared outside…

"This isn't the end… it's just the beginning."

…

Well that is The Crest of Origin! I hope you guys like it and I'm sorry to have ended this. It was a great run for me. I was able to finish a fanfiction and am so happy I did. Did you guys hate it? Enjoy it? I don't know but I am really proud of myself. Thank you to all who followed and kept on reading it even if I could not update them on a regular basis.

Again, thank you for reading my first ever fanfiction, The Crest of Origin.

Side Notes:

I did promise one more side chapter on some special trip and I hope I can write it soon. Who knows, I might have been writing it while you are reading this chapter.


	14. BONUS 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon.

BONUS CHAPTER # 2

Welcome everyone! This is the Bonus chapter # 2. For those who have read the previous chapters, I think you would understand what this was about. I might be a bit off about the story but this is what it ended up being.

This was written for the people who enjoyed reading my very first fanfiction published in this page.

I feel proud of myself for actually finishing a story. It may have a lot of typos, grammatical errors, and often typing the wrong characters but, I still feel happy (UPDATE: I tried to fix my errors the best I can). I wrote this on July 5, 2014 and I was a very different person. I wrote this story all because of Nostalgia. I binge watched Digimon seasons 1 and 2 for a full 3 weeks and really felt so invigorated that I just had to write a fanfiction about it.

I would like to thank Angelfish369, ZeroIchiNi and PetiteRedK who actually are my inspiration in writing these stories. They wrote amazing digimon fanfictions and I wish everyone to check them out if you haven't read them yet.

And I would like to give a big thanks to treeofsakuras and Sparkle9510 for responding a lot to those chapters when I thought no one really liked them. I thank you for giving me that final push to finish it. So, enjoy this bonus chapter and I hope I can come back and continue writing better content.

"Taichi?" asked Mimi.

"What?" he replied.

"Are you really okay with this?" her voice sounded calm as if trying to keep him from getting angry.

"Yeah of course I am..." he spoke in a monotonous tone.

…

It was a normal day in America; Mimi was preparing for a camping trip.

"_Hey Mimi! I can't come tomorrow, I'm sick…"_ spoke a girl on the other line.

"_Really!? But the teachers said we have to go in pairs!"_

"_I'm sorry Mimi… really I am. I guess we can try going to the next field trip…. Bye."_

"_Hold o-" _but before she could reply the girl on the other line hung up.

Mimi really wanted to go to this field trip. It was a great eco tour with lots of scenic views and animals, something she doesn't see very often. They said that the rivers were so clean and that a great waterfall would be at the center of it all.

During their last meeting, the teachers spoke of the event.

"_We're having a scavenger hunt! But we need that all of you have a pair. Anyone without can't go._"

Luckily, Mimi had already found a friend to go with, Cecilia. But now her plans were foiled by a single flu.

"I really, really, really wanted to go! Ugh!" she threw her pillow towards her cabinet.

With one great sigh, she grabbed her red jacket, slipped on her rubber shoes and walked out of their house.

Meanwhile…

"_Hey Yagami! I'm sorry but the school had an issue with a couple of students. Would it be okay if you come here tomorrow?"_

"_It's okay. I'm just going to head to the hotel then."_

"_Thanks for understanding. See you tomorrow."_

"_You too sir." _Taichi said as he hung up the phone.

He walked up to a park and sat on a bench.

"Exchange program huh… what foey."

"You having troubles?" said the girl next to him.

"Yeah…"

"I have troubles too. Glad I'm not the only one."

Taichi chuckled a bit.

"What?" asked the girl.

"You remind me of someone I know back in Japan."

"Really who was it?"

"A girl named Mimi."

"That's funny…"

"What?"

"My name is Mimi."

Taichi fell silent for a moment and turned to look at the person he was talking to.

"Mimi?"

Mimi turned around in a comedic fashion and said, "Taichi?"

The sound of children surrounded their silence. And then they yelled.

"EH!?"

"Since when did you get here!?" Mimi yelled still in shock on the whole situation.

"Since a week ago. The heck are you doing here?" he asked.

"I live near here! What are you doing here?"

"I was here for a foreign exchange student program." He said.

Mimi was calming down now. She turned to see that a lot of people were looking at them sitting on the bench. But before she could speak, Taichi grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Let's find someplace more private." He said. Mimi nodded.

They found themselves inside Mimi's home a few minutes later.

"Alright when I said someplace private I didn't mean your house…" Taichi said looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't worry no one's home." Mimi said taking off her coat and throwing it on the sofa.

"Nice place you have here." He said.

"Thanks. So foreign exchange student?" Mimi said playfully.

"Oh yeah." He responded walking to the living room. "I was offered to go to a school in America for six months. Some kind of sports program."

"Oh so you're still playing soccer?" she smiled and sat down on the sofa.

"Well of course I am." He replied. He found a couch next to Mimi and sat there.

"How is everyone?"

"They're all fine. Nothing much has happened since then of course." He said in a casual voice.

Mimi looked at Taichi with utmost curiosity. He was looking around the living room almost in a daze. _Something's wrong… _she thought. But she never really said anything. And then, out of nowhere, she screamed, "I GOT IT!"

Taichi jumped and looked at Mimi in shock. "What?"

"Can you come with me to a field trip that's happening tomorrow?" she said excitedly.

"I can't Mimi. Tomorrow is when I meet with the school. I was only free today because they cancelled on me." Taichi said, maybe in his own way, sympathetically.

Mimi's excitement vanished she sat down. "Oh…"

After a few minutes of awkward silence, he asked, "What happened to your partner?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you were asking for me to come and judging by the look you gave when I rejected it, I'd assume that you needed a partner to go to for the field trip. So wh- eh!?" Mimi moved towards him in such a fast way that he didn't have time to react as she held his forehead.

"Mimi what are you doing?"

"I just thought you had a fever or something…"

"What makes you say that!?" he said backing away.

"That's a pretty smart thing to say Taichi. Have you been hanging around with Izumi a lot?" she said.

They looked at each other for a few seconds then laughed.

"Is it really unlike me to do that?" he said.

"Yeah. And also, you're right. I can't go to the field trip if I have no partner to go with." Mimi said now sitting on the floor.

Taichi looked at her and blinked. He raised his arm to check his watch.

"I have to go Mimi…"

Mimi looked at him a little shocked but nodded.

"I'll… uhh… see you I guess." Mimi said.

Taichi left without any second thought or soft goodbye. Mimi looked at him walk away.

"Taichi… what's wrong with you…" she said as she went inside and closed the doors.

The next day, Mimi had to go meet her fellow students for the field trip. She had to explain her situation. Maybe someone had the same problem too and they could tag along. But it wasn't that situation at all. She was the only one without a partner. With one big sigh of disappointment and she went to confront her teacher.

"_What's wrong Mimi?_" the teacher said.

"_I was wondering if I could go to the field trip without a partner?"_ she said cautiously.

"_I'm sorry Mimi, rules are rules. Did you try calling a friend?"_

"_I did but… no one's h-"_ she was cut off by the sound of some girls giggling. She turned only to see Taichi. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and khaki shorts. He had his soccer shoes on and a duffle bag.

"T-Taichi?" Mimi said. He looked around the place with the same dazed expression and then turned his gaze to Mimi.

"_Who's that boy Mimi?"_ one of the students asked as Taichi walked towards Mimi in a somewhat indifferent way.

"_He's uh…" _Mimi walked towards him and said, "I thought you were busy…"

"You looked like you were really depressed." He said as he sees the students who were looking at him.

"Yeah but-"

"_Mimi, is this a friend of yours?" _the teacher asked.

"_Uhh… yes! He's a friend of mine." _Mimi said slightly embarrassed.

"_Why is he here then?"_

"_He… uhh…"_ Mimi didn't quite know what to say. That was when Taichi walked towards the teacher and bowed.

"_I'm really sorry for this ma'am. I'm Taichi Yagami. It was only at a moment's notice but Mimi had called me to be her partner. If it's okay with you of course."_

Mimi didn't quite know what to say. She just stood there waiting for the teacher's reaction and hoping for the best. And with sheer luck, the teacher responded with a smile.

"_Alright. I think it best for you to keep your duffle bag away for now."_

"_Oh no. It's okay. I'll bring it with me."_

After a while, the field trip begun. And Taichi, along with the other students, were trekking along a mountain.

"Where are we heading Mimi?" Taichi asked.

"What do you mean where are we heading. How did you know I was even here!?" Mimi spoke in a whispered tone.

"Well… you said you were going on a field trip…"

"Yes?"

"So… when I was heading for the school, I cancelled the meeting and looked for any nearby place where there was a beautiful scenic view."

"How did you end up with that conclusion?"

"You wouldn't be that depressed if it was just some ordinary field trip. So I assumed it was something you don't usually see in the city."

Mimi was quiet for a while. A few of the students started talking to Taichi when they reached the base. Mimi couldn't even get a chance to speak to him let alone eat some snacks.

"Got out… finally. Your classmates are a handful." Taichi said sitting down next to Mimi.

Mimi didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…"

"Then why are you acting like I did something wrong?"

Mimi didn't reply.

"Mimi-"

"You said you were going somewhere important today." Mimi cut him off.

"I was… but then I cancelled it."

"Why?"

"I wouldn't let my friends down now would I?" he said letting out a faint smile.

"Taichi you shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay. I'll explain my situation. If I don't get it then I guess I'm going to head back to Japan."

That was when the teacher let them tour the place by pairs. Mimi tied her hair to a pony tail. Taichi grabbed his duffle bag, took a map of the place and walked with Mimi.

The first few minutes was quiet. They didn't speak to each other. During the scavenger hunt, Taichi was the one to find the items quickly. When he and Mimi were met by a group of birds, Taichi bent down and grabbed some crackers from his bag and crushed it so that the birds could eat it.

'_Why would Taichi do something like that?_' she thought.

"Mimi…"

"Yeah?" she said completely forgetting they were still in the forest.

"The waterfall is near here I think. Do you want to take a break for now?" he said drinking some water.

Mimi nodded.

"Taichi?" asked Mimi.

"What?" he replied.

"Are you really okay with this?" her voice sounded calm as if trying to keep him from getting angry.

"Yeah of course I am..." he spoke in a monotonous tone.

The birds all flew up now. They were alone for once since they started the scavenger hunt. She was about to speak when…

"You think something's wrong with me too don't you?" Taichi said.

Mimi was taken back by the statement.

"What makes you think that?"

"You haven't even been remotely like yourself since I came here."

Mimi stood up. She looked at Taichi a little bit insulted.

"Like myself? You haven't been anything like yourself since I met you yesterday!"

Taichi looked down but didn't respond.

"You acted like you never really cared when we met. You walk here and act so casually with the others and then come talk to me like something like a troubled child in therapy!"

"I didn't mean to."

"Look at you… no comeback? No sly comment? Not even a joke? You're just sitting there… as if completely defeated. Where's the Taichi I knew!"

"I don't know!" Taichi stood up and looked at Mimi. Mimi move a step back. Taichi backed as well and said, "Sorry…"

Mimi's eyes started watering. She slapped Taichi and ran away.

"Mimi!" Taichi ran to her.

"Stay away!" They were approaching a steep hill.

"Mimi it's not safe!"

"I said stay awa-" Mimi's foot slipped. Below the hill was a river filled with rocks.

She braced herself for impact when a hand grabbed and threw her up to a safer place.

"gah!" said another voice.

Slowly opening her eyes, she realized that Taichi had taken the fall for her.

"Taichi!" she yelled.

Slowly walking down towards her friend who was currently lying down next to the river.

She shook Taichi hoping for a response. She tried to call for help but she knew that by this time everyone had already passed where they were and are now heading to the waterfall.

"Taichi get up please!"

Taichi winced and slowly opened his eyes.

Mimi glanced and at him. Her tears continued to fall as she hugged him tightly. Taichi hugged her and patted her back.

"It's okay Mimi, I'm alright."

"I'm sorry."

"There was nothing to be sorry about. You didn't do anything wrong." He said sitting up. He cleaned his shirt to the best of his ability.

"I'm going to have a really long bath when I get home." He said jokingly.

Mimi looked at him. He never really thought about it but Taichi looked so mature now. He was well built probably because he's been playing soccer a lot. His face was a little muddy but, the moment she saw Taichi smiled, she blushed. He turned towards her and saw Mimi blush…

"Are you alright?" he asked walking towards her when he let out a yell. His ankle was injured.

"D-don't ask me that!? You need to get that checked out!" Mimi said hiding her blush.

Taichi grabbed his duffle bag and took a med kit from it.

"What do you have in there?"

"A med kit… spare clothes, water, extra shoes, my pho- oh no my phone!" he checked his bag only to see a wrecked smartphone.

"Hikari is going to kill me when I get back home." He said. Mimi, on the other hand, grabbed the med kit and started applying alcohol. Taichi winced.

"You need to get this cleaned fast." Mimi said.

"O-oh okay… Thank you."

After a few minutes, Mimi covered up his ankle neatly.

"I'm sorry for acting cold towards you earlier. I never really knew." He said as he hid his med kit.

"What's been happening with you? I know there's a reason for when you act like this."

"There are so many things that happened since you've gone. And I guess… I'm not the same guy I used to be." He said showing a faint smile.

Mimi blushed and looked away. The wind swept her hair and she realized that they were in front of a clear river. Her eyes sparkled in bewilderment.

"Thanks for inviting me Mimi. I've never had a fun time in a while."

"You call this fun?"

"We suffered worse haven't we?" he smirked. "Being in the digital world and all."

"Yeah." She smiled. "I miss the digital world. That's why I really wanted to go here. Maybe seeing the forest would make me feel a little nostalgic you know."

"The digital world…" Taichi spoke grimly.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no. It's just that, I've been having troubles about it. Nothing for you guys to worry about."

"Oh."

Taichi stood up and looked at his soaked shirt. He took off his shirt and Mimi screamed as she covered her eyes.

"What!? Something wrong?" Taichi said dropping his shirt.

"P-put your shirt back on!"

"It's just my shirt Mimi. Plus it's wet so I have to change it." He said as he went and took out a spare shirt.

"My shorts didn't hit the river so I could still use them." He said talking to himself.

Mimi was still looking away as Taichi wore his spare shirt. He looked at her. Her face was muddy and her pony tail was messy. He dipped a towel in the clear river and walked towards her. Mimi put down her hands and saw Taichi up close. He gave her the towel and smiled. "I'm not the only one who needs to clean up you know."

Her face turned completely red and pushed Taichi away.

"What was that about?" Taichi spoke defensively.

"N-n-n-nothing!" she said wiping her face

He laughed. Mimi looked at him for a moment and saw something she hasn't seen in a while, Taichi… the Taichi she knew. With that, she laughed as well.

The trip following that was filled with them just talking about how they travelled and attacked digimons. Taichi was able to understand the scavenger hunt faster than any other pair. There was a time when they had to retrace their steps that they met with another pair who were having trouble with one of the riddles. They talked about all that happened since they parted and ate some snacks after seeing around 4 horsed ride by. They were having fun. There final stop, the waterfalls, was a quiet moment. They just sat there marveling at the beauty this view in front of them beholds.

"You owe me though…" Taichi spoke.

"Eh?"

"You made me not go to the school for the program. And I finished the scavenger hunt faster than anyone."

"B-but… you came here all on your own!"

"Doesn't mean I intended it to be free." He turned to her with a menacing grin. Mimi had goosebumps all over.

"We're planning on going to the digiworld when I get back home. You wanna come?"

Her eyes opened wide. It was something she wasn't expecting him to say at all. But it made her jump with joy.

"Of course I'll go!"

He smiled sincerely. "I'll see you there then."

It was afternoon already when they all reached the finish line. Taichi and Mimi were already there before them, looking at the medals they got.

"Not the medal I was expecting on having." He said.

"We won! I can't believe we won!" Mimi said still exhilarated.

"What do you mean you can't believe we won? We've done things worse than this."

"Can't you give me a moment of success here?" she pouted.

"But I did most of the work." He said playfully.

"_Hey look! Mimi got the medal! So cool!"_ said one of the students who ran towards them.

"_How did you get here so fast?"_ she asked.

"_He did it. He's a really sporty and adventurous type of guy."_

"_Hi! We didn't get to talk earlier."_ She offered to shake his hand.

"_Nice to meet you too. Hope you enjoyed the scavenger hunt."_ Replied Taichi.

"_I really did!"_ she started talking to Taichi.

Mimi felt slightly jealous that she dragged Taichi away the moment the Teacher said it was time to go.

"She seems like a nice lady."

She looked angry at him.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing… I…"

Taichi chuckled. Mimi blushed. "Did you get jealous?"

"No! I just thought you really need to go home now! A-and she might start talking too long. Come on the bus is this way."

"Mimi… You know I'm riding another car right?"

And that was when Mimi realized that Taichi wasn't supposed to be here in the first place.

Taichi helped pack hers and everyone else's bags before saying goodbye.

"_Are you sure you don't want to come along Mr. Yagami?_"

"_No I'll manage Ma'am. Thanks for the offer though."_ He said and the professor walked away.

"By the way, when did you learn to speak English so well?"

"I don't know… It just happened… "

Taichi ruffled her hair and walked away carrying his duffle bag.

Apparently, when Taichi explained himself to the institution the next day, they were elated that nothing that bad happened to him and would still meet with him the next day.

Taichi and Mimi kept in contact for the remainder of the six months. Taichi got to finish his exchange program a week earlier than expected and Mimi had just finished her last day of school. They decided to go to Japan early so the next day, they got their bags packed and ready to go.

In the airport, Mimi told Taichi something.

"I forgot to tell you, I have nowhere to stay for now so could you help me look for a nice apartment?"

"You can stay at our place." Taichi said like it was the most normal thing to talk about.

"Y-you can't be serious!"

"I am. At least you're in a place you know."

"B-b-b-ut…"

"I already told Hikari and my parents. They really don't mind."

"How did you-"

"You never really thought it through when I told you. And your parents aren't going with. Of course you're going to look for your own apartment."

She scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Do you really have enough money to get an apartment?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

She was red in embarrassment but, knowing her situation, she said, "Fine! But I'm staying with Hikari!"

"Of course you are." He smiled and they both headed for their flight.

END OF BONUS CHAPTER #2

Thank you so much to everyone who read the stories and this bonus chapter that I promised would be released earlier than this. I apologize for everyone who had to wait (if there are anyone who have been waiting that is). I wrote this for approximately 5 hours excluding breaks.

I really enjoyed writing this bonus chapter and I hope everyone of you loved to read it too.

Thank you for reading and I hope to see you in the next one.


End file.
